


Rumble

by sassages



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Equalist!Asami, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassages/pseuds/sassages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equalist Asami/Soulmate pain AU</p><p>Asami lost her mother to benders at a young age and has since been raised as an Equalist, raised to hate benders...until she finds out The Avatar is her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asami stood over her bathroom sink breathing hard, chest heaving. She slowly reached up to her face, pulled off her mask, and flung it to the side.

“How is this even possible?” she whispered to herself.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and saw wide, green eyes staring right back. Tears were beginning to form. Asami took a deep breath and tiredly walked to the bath tub and sat down to lean against it. She took yet another shaky breath to calm herself down and recollected what had happened just earlier.

__________________

The Avatar had moved to Republic City and no less than a week later started war against the Equalists. Who did the Avatar think she was, throwing fireballs at anyone who seemed to cross her. The Equalists were here to protect nonbenders from the bending tyranny and all they wanted was equality. Why was that so hard for some people to understand?

There had been rumors that the Avatar and her friends were going to infiltrate an Equalist meeting and Hiroshi Sato had sent his only daughter to lead a small group of Equalists to stop them. 

Asami and her team crouched silently in the dark behind some cargo at the docks waiting for the Avatar. After almost an hour of waiting, she shows up. With her was a tall fire bender with amber eyes and a red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Behind him was a shorter but muscular young man with bright green eyes quietly whispering to a girl next to him with short hair. Asami recognized the two as Mako and Bolin, the probending brothers for the Fire Ferrets but she did not recognize the other young woman.

“Who’s that girl with them?” someone harshly whispered behind Asami. “Why is she wearing metal on her clothes?”

“What does it matter,” Asami muttered back. “I could care less about the Avatar and her entourage.”

“She looks like she’s from Zaofu. I heard Chief Beifong’s sister sent reinforcements,” answered another.

“What, the Avatar can’t handle us by herself? I knew she was weak!” the two Equalists cackled to each other.

Asami turned around and glared at them through her mask. “Shut up before they—“

“THERE!”

Asami turned back and saw the fire bender pointing in her direction. Shit.

“Move! We can’t let her disrupt the meeting!” she yelled.  
  
Asami was the first to act, followed closely by her team behind her. She didn’t need to worry about anyone else, only the Avatar. Just as she was about to reach the Avatar, Mako grabbed Asami’s out stretched arm and hurled her a few feet back. Asami effortlessly rolled back onto her feet and ran full force shocking a distracted Bolin in the back with her electric glove. 

The Equalists outnumbered the Avatar and her friends so much so that each one of them was fighting off four at a time. 

There. Here was the perfect chance. The Avatar was too busy fighting to even notice that Asami was only an arms length away. By the time she noticed, it was too late. Asami put her glove to the Avatar’s chest but hesitated when she looked up to see pleading blue eyes staring into her mask.

In that split second, Asami felt at peace looking back into those soft blue eyes. It reminded her of her childhood. Staring into those wide eyes reminded her of gazing at the vast ocean with her mother during vacations on Ember Island.

Her mother. Her mother was gone. Yasuko Sato is gone and she’s never coming back, thanks to those no good benders.

Asami’s heart wretched and any hesitation to hurt the Avatar disappeared. She stared straight into the Avatar’s eyes and shocked her square in the chest.

At that moment Asami heard screaming. Was it the Avatar? No, it was her own voice. Her body pulsated and Asami felt a searing pain in her chest. The pain was excruciating. What was going on? Did her glove malfunction? No, that’s impossible. She designed the glove herself. What was happening?

“Korra! Korra!” screamed the short haired girl.

Asami felt herself being knocked to the side by a sudden gust of wind. When she came to just seconds later, she saw the Avatar being carried away by Bolin while Mako and the short haired girl fought back long enough to make a safe getaway. 

“Miss Sato, are you okay? Don’t worry about the Avatar, she’ll be back and we’ll beat her to the ground next time.”

“I’m fine. The mission was a success,” she answered through clenched teeth. Her hands were still over her chest where the pain was still lingering.

___________________________

Asami opened her eyes and she was back sitting in her bathroom, back leaning against the bath tub.

Soft tapping came from the door. “Asami? I heard you succeeded in fighting off the Avatar. Excellent job. Are you all right?”  
  
“I’m okay Dad, thanks.”

“Okay then, you should get some rest now. It’s late.”

Half an hour later Asami lied in bed and stared at the ceiling. She shut her eyes.

“How is it possible that the Avatar is my soulmate?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi recalls his first encounter with Yasuko and Asami makes a decision.

These stairs are endless, Asami thought as she walked down slowly, one step at a time. Sleep never came to her the previous night. She was all too curious about her newly revealed soulmate.

Asami had never thought about the soulmate bonds before. She knew her parents were soulmates but never stopped to question why or how.

By the time she reached the dining room, her father was already at the table, face buried in the morning newspaper.

“Good morning Miss Sato,” the butler smiled as he filled her cup with fresh tea.

“Good morning, and thank you Pham,” Asami smiled back. “Anything worth reading about in the paper, Dad?”

“Only if you think the Beifongs are worth anything,” Hiroshi grunted. “Suyin Beifong sent her twin boys and her air bending daughter to Republic City. Curse the Avatar for meddling with the Spirit Portals and Harmonic Convergence. As if the world really needed more benders.”

Asami only nodded and stared intently at her tea cup.

“Are you all right dear?”

“Oh I’m fine,” she lied. “I was just thinking about Mom…and soulmate bonds. How does it work? Why do you feel your soulmate’s pain?

Hiroshi chuckled quietly and set aside the newspaper. “How do turtle ducks know how to swim? It’s just the way life works. Not everything can be explained.”

“How did you and Mom realize you were each other’s soulmates?”

“This story again! Asami, your mother and I used to tell you this as a bedtime story at least once a week when you were a child.” This time Hiroshi laughed wholeheartedly as he always does when pleasant memories of Yasuko were brought up.

“It’s been a while! I really love this story,” Asami pleaded.

“Okay, okay.”

____________________

A nineteen year old Hiroshi Sato was briskly walking across the sands of Ember Island with eyes glued to the blueprints he held tightly in his hands. He had received a letter from a wealthy businessman to meet at a high class restaurant to discuss Hiroshi’s new invention: the Satomobile.

“Maybe I should move the engine to the front of the car…that would make more sense,” he huffed to himself. “What if I—OOF.”

Hiroshi felt himself colliding with someone and fell backwards, hands splayed out to soften the impact. He felt a slight twinge in his chest and looked up to sputter an insult before he met the gaze of a raven haired beauty. Hiroshi blinked once, twice, completely lost in green eyes.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay, this was my fault!”

“N-no…I’m the sorry one, I wasn’t watching where I was --NO! My blueprints!” Hiroshi bent down to pick up his now drenched prints. The collision had caused the girl to spill her iced tea, soaking not only him but his papers as well.

“I’m sorry!” the girl said yet again. “Is there anything I can do to help fix it?”

“No! Look what you’ve done! You’re right, this _is_ your fault! My Satomobile…”

Her expression darkened. “Sato-what now? I apologized _twice_ and I even offered to help you fix it. You were the one walking around with your nose in papers!”

“Just forget it,” Hiroshi mumbled as he pushed past the girl and her giggling group of friends.

*****

“That’s a great idea!” bellowed Hiroshi’s investor. “A mobile vehicle you say? I do get tired of walking! You said in your letter that you had blueprints to show me?”

Hiroshi averted his eyes. “I did Mr. Nozaki but unfortunately they were ruined after the trip here from Republic City. However, I did bring some paper if you’d like me to draw them up now…?”

“It’s quite all right boy, go ahead. Show me this genius mind of yours.”

After a few quick sketches of the Satomobile, Hiroshi explained in detail of the necessary mechanics. He noticed that Mr. Nozaki smiled and nodded along but really had no idea what these big words were. By the time the meal was over, Mr. Nozaki had already agreed to invest in this new invention.

For the first time in his life, Hiroshi was proud of himself. His father had disapproved of his tinkering and of his decision to not pursue a higher education. Mechanics was the only passion in Hiroshi’s life.

He exited the restaurant and began walking along the shore of the beach. The sun was starting to set and he wanted to get back to the inn before it got dark.

“Hey! It’s you!” Hiroshi turned his head and saw the green eyed goddess and her friends running toward his direction.

“We were just about to start a game of volleyball and the teams are uneven. Care to join?” one of the girls asked.

He shook his head and turned around before a hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him back.

“Oh come on! We’re from a university in Yu Dao and we’re here on a spring recess. We just want to have some fun! Besides, Yasuko here has been talking about you nonstop since your...encounter. How about you just humor her!” laughed another friend.

Hiroshi glanced at the green eyed young woman from the back of the group and smirked. “Fine but I think it’s fair to tell you now that I’m very good.”

Yasuko pushed her way in front of the group and scoffed. “We’ll see about that.”

*****

Volleyball was supposed to be a team effort but it was clear that Hiroshi and Yasuko had something to prove to each other. One by one everyone walked off to sit on the sidelines to watch.

“Let’s go already!” Hiroshi sighed. “We’ve been playing for hours and it’s dark!”

“Are you afraid of the dark or are you afraid to lose to me?” Yasuko retorted.

Just then Hiroshi hit the ball high in the air. That was it! This was her chance! Yasuko jumped and spiked it as hard as she could, directly into his face. Hiroshi grunted in pain and kneeled over, his face in his hands.

“HA! I GOT YOU—AHH!” Yasuko felt a stinging sensation, as if her nose had just been broken.

Both Yasuko and Hiroshi were rolling around in the sand writhing, faces scrunched against their palms.

“Haha looks like Yasuko found her soulmate! She’s a lucky one, he’s cute too!”

________________

Asami covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. “I can’t believe Mom broke your nose!”

“Ah yes, she always was a firecracker. Well as you know, the rest is history. Your mom and I sent letters to each other while she was finishing her education at the university in Yu Dao. After that, she moved here to Republic City with me. She designed the Future Industries logo you know,” Hiroshi beamed with pride.

Asami and Hiroshi both shared a couple more minutes in fits of laughter.

“Why the sudden interest in soulmates? Did you find yours?” he teased.

Asami frowned and looked down. Yes. No. Maybe.

“No, not yet,” she faked a smile. “Although…I _can_ pretend to date one of the Fire Ferrets to get close to the Avatar. Befriending her will exploit her weaknesses and it’ll be easy to take her down once the time comes.”

It’s not like Asami wanted to get to know the Avatar or anything. She was just curious to see if she was truly her soulmate, that’s all. Also, to get revenge for her beloved mother, let’s not forget that.

Hiroshi slowly stroked his chin. “Hmm…I suppose that _is_ a good idea. We’ll need someone on the inside. Amon will be pleased with your plan.”

Asami nodded and stood to clear the tea set.

“Asami, wait.”

She froze.

“Just promise me you won’t fall in love with the Avatar,” Hiroshi laughed as he got up to his office.

“I wont, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed at my own reference to the "thanks fam" joke. I'm lame. Thanks for reading, and all comments appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finally meets Korra...sort of.

Asami slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on her clock, vision still blurry from sleep. 6:52 AM. She watched as dust particles danced in the single ray of sunlight that escaped through the window before she huffed and pulled the covers back over her head.

 

It’s been three weeks since Asami decided to infiltrate Team Avatar and four days since her meeting with Amon. Hiroshi had contacted Amon to discuss their plan. Asami had only met him a handful of times before but kept her voice steady all throughout their meeting. Hiroshi was right, Amon was pleased with this plan though the expression in his eyes never changed.

 

It was simple enough; get close to the Avatar no matter how long it takes, and then personally deliver said Avatar to the clutches of Amon. Not much was said after that though Asami assumed he would just take away her bending. An Avatar who couldn’t manipulate elements was the same as no Avatar at all.

 

Asami had put off the plan for as long as she could not because she was afraid, but because she was nervous. She had neglected to tell her father and Amon that the Avatar was possibly her soul mate. Blue eyes haunted her dreams every night and the more she dreamt of those eyes, the more nervous she became.

 

“Today’s the day,” Asami said out loud to herself as she finally rolled out of bed and headed toward her bathroom. “Time to turn up the Sato charm.”

 

____________________

 

“Be careful dear,” Hiroshi said as he put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “You know what those benders are capable of.”

 

Asami smiled and rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine! You didn’t enroll me in self defense classes for nothing. I have fifteen years of training on my side.”

 

Ten minutes later she was drifting down the street in her newly crimson painted, custom built Satomobile. It didn’t take long before she got to the gym. Asami didn’t get out right away; instead she sat in her car staring at the gym entrance, still as nervous as she was for weeks. What if the Avatar _wasn’t_ her soul mate? It would definitely make things a lot easier but Asami would be lying if she said she wouldn’t be disappointed. After all, the Avatar _was_ fairly attractive…

 

Asami sighed and forced those thoughts out of her mind. She was in no position to daydream, especially about the Avatar, the most powerful bender, of all people.

 

Asami sighed yet again as she made her way out of the car. Before she had even reached the third step toward the building, two men approached her from behind.

 

“That’s a real nice car you have lady,” one of them snorted. He had a waterskin at his side and Asami safely assumed he was a water bender.

 

“It’d be a real shame if something were to happen to it,” the second man stated. “Give us your pretty bag and we’ll leave your car alone. Call it a deal?”

 

Asami rolled her eyes. “Picking on an innocent lady? You’re both sad excuses for men if you ask me.”

 

The water bender narrowed his eyes at her and bent two tendrils from his waterskin and tightened them around Asami’s wrist. “It’s a good thing I’m not asking you then!”

 

“I really don’t have time for this today, guys.”

 

Asami whirled off the ground and kicked the water bender in the chin, causing him to stumble back into his friend. Just as she was about to maneuver another attack, she heard yelling from the side of the gym. Asami turned to see two identical men jogging toward her.

 

One of them tackled the two thugs and the other metal bent a nearby lamppost around them.

 

“Are you okay? I’m Wing, by the way. This is my brother Wei,” he said motioning to his brother.

 

Asami smiled back and returned his handshake firmly. In truth, she was annoyed. She didn’t need any saving. Everything was under control.

 

“I am now, thanks to you! I’m Asami—“

 

“SATO! Everything okay here?” Lin Beifong briskly walked over to the three. “I was patrolling and I sensed someone metal bending.”

 

“That would be me, Aunt Lin!” Wei grinned and hugged his aunt.

 

“Okay, get off me kid. What happened?”

 

“We were on our way to watch the Fire Ferrets practice and we saw these two attacking her,” Wing intervened.

 

Lin glanced over at the two thugs still wrapped around in the lamppost.

 

“Did you really have to screw up the posts? That’s definitely coming out of Su’s pocket,” she scowled.

 

“No, that’s okay. Future Industries will replace them. After all, it’s the least I could do. They saved me,” Asami stepped in.

 

“That’s very generous of you, Sato. Let’s get these goons locked up for disturbing the peace.”

 

“As if!” yelled the water bender. He bent a stream of water but only managed to freeze Wing’s left foot.

 

“Whoa! It feels so weird!”

 

“Come back to the station peacefully or I _will_ use force,” Lin spat.

 

Both men looked to the ground and remained silent.

 

“You boys make sure Sato gets home safely. Don’t forget to thank her for paying for your city damages. I’ll deal with these two idiots.”

 

“Thanks Asami! Now, I don’t suppose you can do anything to fix my foot?” Wing said as he motioned downward.

 

Asami laughed. “Sorry, I’m not a water bender.”

 

The three looked at Lin.

 

“What are you kids looking at me for? I’m no water bender,” Lin muttered.

 

“I guess I’ll deal with it myself!” Wing shrugged. “Smashing ice isn’t so hard.”

 

“I don’t know, bro…what if you smash your entire foot too?” Wei replied as he crouched down to examine his brother’s foot.

 

Lin groaned and face palmed herself. “Damn kids…”

 

Asami, Wing, and Wei watched as Lin lugged the goons into the back of the police car before driving away.

 

“Where do you live?” Wei asked once the car was out of sight. “We’ll make sure you get home, no problem!”

 

“Thank you, but I was actually hoping to meet the Fire Ferrets today. My dad and I want Future Industries to sponsor them for the upcoming tournament.”

 

“Wow, that’s awesome! Wing and I will show you the way. You’re going to love watching them practice.”

 

Wing and Wei led Asami through the gym and a couple of hallways. Or rather, Wei led the way. They’d have to occasionally stop for a few seconds to let Wing catch up. Hopping around on one foot wasn’t the ideal means of transportation.

 

They finally reached the room and Wei opened the door to lead them inside. It was a fairly big room with a row of lockers and benches on one side and a stage mimicking the probending arena in the middle.

 

“Hey guys!” Wing greeted. “Sorry we took so long! Ran into some trouble, no big deal.  We brought a guest though, meet—“

 

“Asami Sato…” Mako gawked at her. He stood up from the bench and shook her hand. “It really is an honor! I’m Mako.”

 

“Hi Mako, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Asami replied.

 

“Hi Asami! I’m Opal!” Asami recognized her as the short haired girl at the docks, though she was in a glider suit now.

 

“AAAAAAANNNNDDD I’M BOLIN!” Bolin boomed with a wide grin before pulling her in for a bone crushing hug.

 

“I-It’s nice to meet…you…Bolin. Wow, you sure are strong.” she winced.

 

Asami looked up and saw the Avatar eyeing her. She stepped forward and held out her hand. “And you are…?”

 

“Korra,” the Avatar nodded and ignored her hand.

 

“Korra is the Avatar!” Bolin bounced around excitedly. “She’s our star player! The Fire Ferrets haven’t lost in weeks!”

 

Asami gave a smile and dropped her hand. “It’s nice to meet you Korra and I’m actually here because of that, Bolin. Dad and I want to sponsor you for the tournaments! We’re huge fans of the Fire Ferrets really, and we would love for you guys to wear Future Industries logos on your uniforms. We’d provide them of course, and in return we’ll pay for tournament fees and anything else that you need.”

 

Mako widened his eyes and dropped his jaw. “Seriously? Yeah, that’d be great! We’ll do it!”

 

“You should stick around with us and watch them practice!” Opal squealed. “Then you’ll see how amazing they really are.”

 

“Sure, I’d love that!” Asami answered. She wanted to watch the Avatar in action.

 

“Um, before you guys start…Korra? Can you help me out?” Wing stuck out his leg.

 

The Avatar gave a cooked grin and let out a laugh. Asami couldn’t help watching her; it was the most soothing sound she had ever heard. Soothing and infectious, she caught and stopped a laugh of her own before it escaped her throat.

 

“What happened anyway?” Korra asked as she effortlessly melted the solid ice off Wing’s foot with a simple flick of her wrist.

 

“Some thugs were giving me trouble and they rescued me,” Asami responded.

 

“Just call us heroes!” Wei bellowed, pounding his fits on his chest.

 

“Oh, lucky you,” Korra said. “Ready to practice guys?”

 

“LET’S GET READY TO RUUUMMMMBLE!” shouted Bolin.

 

Korra, Mako, and Bolin put on their probending gear and walked to the middle of the room and stood in a triangle while Asami and the others sat on the benches.

 

Mako was quick to initiate the first attack, launching fireballs at his brother who dodged with little difficulty. Meanwhile, Korra threw stream after stream of water to throw Mako off balance. Bolin threw an earth disc and it grazed Korra’s arm.

 

Asami felt a twinge in her own arm. Korra was then hit in the chest by a fireball and it took a lot out of Asami to not heave over in pain.

 

For the next hour, every time Korra was hit, Asami felt it. There was no doubt about it. The Avatar and Asami Sato were soul mates.

 

Bolin ducked, barely missing another one of Mako’s fireballs but was knocked off the stage by Korra’s water whip.

 

“Ow! Korra, really?! Go easy on Bolin!” Opal groaned, rubbing the side of her head.

 

“Sorry babe,” Bolin laughed as he rubbed his hand at the exact same spot. “I should have dodged it better.”

 

Korra laughed along. “Yeah, sorry Opal! Sorry that Bolin sucks at probending!”

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that it was _my_ idea to get into probending!”

 

“Uh, bro it was mine. We needed the money,” Mako said as he walked over to his locker.

 

“Needed the money? For what?” Asami asked.

 

“To live. Bolin and I lost our parents when we were kids so we lived on the streets for a while.”

 

Asami dropped her jaw with genuine concern. “I’m so sorry…I lost my mother when I was young too.” She was surprised she told them that. She never spoke of her mother to anyone other than her father.

 

Opal leaned over and gently embraced Asami while Bolin put a hand on her shoulder.

 

Asami let out a small laugh and changed the topic. “So Opal, you and Bolin huh? Soul mates?”

 

Opal giggled and grabbed Bolin’s hand. “Yep! The love of my life!”

 

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world!” Bolin threw a fist in the air and kissed Opal on the cheek.

 

“Ugh gross…”

 

Opal shot a look at her brother. “Whatever Wing, you’re just upset because you haven’t found yours yet.”

 

“I’m Wei! Honestly woman and you call yourself our sister.”

 

“Sorry Wei, I could have sworn Wing was sitting on this side…”

 

“Only joking, I really am Wing!” The twins doubled over howling as Opal scowled at them.

 

Asami would have giggled at the twins’ antics but she was too busy focusing on watching the Avatar change out of her training gear. Korra lifted her arms to take off the probending jacket which resulted in lifting her shirt, revealing her toned stomach beneath.

 

Asami could see every groove, every dip, and every outline of Korra’s defined muscles. She had to physically restrain herself from reaching out, from sliding her hands all across those hard muscles and…

 

“So what do you think, Asami?”

 

She snapped back to reality. “I’m sorry, did you say something Mako?”

 

“I was wondering…if you’d like to go to dinner tomorrow?” Mako questioned again nervously.

 

“That’s a great idea!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes, let’s all go to dinner tomorrow night!” Asami turned and faced the others, ignoring Mako’s disappointed gaze. “Let’s celebrate Future Industries’ new probending team! My treat, of course.”

 

Everyone cheered and whooped, and Asami even swore she saw Korra smile.

 

“Korra, since you’re the star player…where would you like to go? Anywhere you want,” Asami declared.

 

Korra stared at her for a couple of seconds before answering. “Um…I kind of miss Southern Water Tribe food. Any of those places around?”

 

“Yeah, there’s Narook’s not too far from here! Best seaweed noodles in the city!” Bolin chimed in.

 

Asami turned her head back to Korra who was now grinning.

 

“Narook’s it is! Only the best for the Fire Ferrets. Everyone meet there at 7pm?”

 

______________________

 

 

Asami closed the window curtains before climbing into bed and sighed. Today had been a long, albeit good day.

 

She had spent the majority of her day with benders…but they had been so kind to her. Opal had packed many, many, sweet buns and vegetable dumplings from Air Temple Island (Asami learned today day that Bolin and Korra eat…a lot) and none of them hesitated to share with her. They all ate and shared stories at the gym and Asami, for the first time in years, felt like a regular person. She wasn’t Asami Sato, future CEO of Future Industries, she was just Asami. Each of them had been so easy to talk to, as if she had known them her entire life. Well, all but the Avatar, who kept her distance.

 

Asami took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 

“I’ll get to know her soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love Harry Potter references? If you're enjoying the story, please leave a comment! If not, criticism is also accepted. All types of comments are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has a brief meeting with Amon then spends time with Team Avatar.

“I applaud you for your bravery Miss Sato.”

 

Asami sat across from her father at his desk while Amon lingered, standing at the edge.

 

“Thank you, although the Avatar was distant. I’m afraid I don’t have any useful information on her just yet.”

 

“Asami, you’ve only been under cover for one day. Nobody expects you to gain the trust of the Avatar right away,” Hiroshi said firmly.

 

“Your father is right. Gaining the Avatar’s trust will take some time and I’m willing to wait if that means we will eradicate the bending tyranny for good. However, I admire your enthusiasm.”

 

Asami merely nodded.

 

“I understand you have an appointment tonight with the Avatar and her friends. I wish you luck Miss Sato,” said Amon. “Hiroshi,” he nodded as he walked out of the office.

 

“I’m very proud of you sweetheart,” Hiroshi voiced gently. “You’re doing so much to make sure the world is a better place. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Dad.”

 

_____________________

 

Asami frowned at herself in the mirror as she studied her reflection. She was wearing a glamorous red dress that complimented and curved at all the right angles but after a few minutes of deliberating, decided that it was too formal for tonight’s outing. The engineer slipped out of her dress and strutted back to the closet and pulled out a pair of parachute pants, a tank, and her favorite maroon outlined Future Industries jacket.

 

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. _6:25pm. Narook’s isn’t too far from here, I’ll walk there.  Fresh air would do me some good too,_ Asami thought to herself.

By the time Narook’s was in view, Asami was able to see the Avatar and the rest of the group standing on the curb in front of the restaurant.

 

“ASAMI!” Bolin yelped happily as he ran forward and grabbed her in a rib crushing hug, similar to the previous day.

 

“Hey! Sorry, were you guys waiting long?” Asami’s side ached from the hug.

 

“Don’t worry, we just got here a minute before you did,” Mako answered. “Korra here took forever getting ready.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Korra yawned, absent mindedly rubbing her side. “I needed a nap after all that meditating with Tenzin.”

 

Opal let out a snort and playfully punched Korra on the arm. “I’m pretty sure I saw you dozing off _while_ you were meditating.

 

“It’s not my fault it’s boring!”

 

Asami chuckled as she watched Korra continue to stroke her side. “Well, we’re all here. Let’s get some dinner.”

 

Narook bowed as the group entered the restaurant. Everyone was seated at a large circular table and Asami expertly maneuvered herself to be seated directly across from Korra.

 

“I’ve actually never been here before,” Asami stated as she scanned the menu.

 

“Then you should definitely try the seaweed noodles!” Wei responded excitedly. “That’s what they’re known for.”

 

Everyone ordered a bowl of seaweed noodles as their entrées and Asami insisted on sharing appetizers such as fried tiger shrimp, cabbage rolls, and steamed buns as well. As soon as Narook hurried away with his notepad in hand, an elderly man approached the table.

 

“Avatar Korra! It’s such an honor to meet you, I also had the honor of meeting Avatar Aang many years ago.”

 

Korra stood up and warmly shook the man’s hand and waited patiently as he continued to ramble.

 

“Well again, it was a pleasure speaking with you. Please tell your past life that I said hello!”

 

Korra smiled and watched him exit the restaurant then slid back into her seat, smile fading.

 

“Are you ever going to tell the public that you lost connection to your past lives?” Mako asked.

 

“I will eventually, but it’s not too important right now.”

 

“You lost connections to the past Avatars? When?” Asami instantly regretted her question as soon as she looked up to find sad blue eyes staring into hers. She recognized that sadness, the pained look of loss.

 

“A little over three years ago…During Harmonic Convergence.”

 

Asami didn’t push for an explanation. She didn’t want to make the Avatar uncomfortable, risking the mission.

 

Wing sensed the tension and quickly changed the topic. “Doesn’t matter Korra, you’re still the Avatar. You’re still famous! I wish I had all the attention you do.”

 

“Are you kidding! You’re a Beifong, you were born famous!” Bolin yelled. “Mako and I are the least known at this table.”

 

“Bolin, you’re a mover star,” Opal giggled, ruffling his hair.

 

“Yeah Nuktuk, if anything _I’m_ the least famous guy here,” Mako muttered.

 

“You’re lucky, Mako. As much as I love my life, I wish I was unknown sometimes. I’d like to be able to go to the restroom without someone standing outside the door waiting for me.”

 

The table roared and Asami was delighted to see Korra smile. She didn’t know what it was, but the Avatar’s smile brought new warmth to her heart.

Before anyone else could speak, Narook and two servers placed the appetizers in the center of the table and bowls of noodles in front of each person.

 

“Wow these really are good!” Asami slurped.

 

“As great as our chef is back home, Narook should definitely open a shop in Zaofu,” Wei managed to comment with a mouthful of food.

 

“That reminds me,” Asami started, glancing over at Opal. “If you’re from Zaofu, how did you and Bolin figure out you were soul mates?”

 

“Funny story actually!” Bolin answered for her. “Korra, Mako, and I went off on an adventure to find new air benders after Harmonic Convergence and rumor had it that there was one in Zaofu.”

 

Opal waved. “That’d be me!”

 

“I liked Opal right away, even before I found out she was my soul mate. Anyway—“

 

“It was all thanks to me,” Wei cut in. “You guys never thanked me, by the way! If it weren’t for my skills, nobody would have ever known you were soul mates.”

 

Opal rolled her eyes at her brother. “As if skill had anything to do with it! You were just knocking my poor Bolin around.”

 

“What happened?” Asami had asked about Bolin and Opal’s relationship solely for the purpose of starting conversation, but now she was genuinely curious.

 

“Korra and Bolin wanted to learn metal bending and what better way to learn than sparring?” Wei grinned. “Korra was doing just fine but Bolin here couldn’t metal bend to save his life, so I got impatient and flung a barrage of metal discs at him. Next thing you know—“

 

“Opal’s collapsed on the ground screeching!” Wing finished, wiping a tear from his eye.

 

“I was not _screeching_ thank you! Besides, it really hurt!”

 

“And if _that_ wasn’t enough…” Bolin sighed, “Wei slapped me across the face just to see if Opal would feel it.”

 

Korra burst into laughter and banged her fists on the table. “And wow, did Opal feel it! She grabbed Wei by the collar and beat him so badly that we all started to feel sorry for whoever his soul mate is.”

 

The table erupted again. _The Avatar’s laugh…it’s such a great sound,_ Asami thought.

 

“Too bad I never learned how to metal bend,” Bolin huffed.

 

“But you did learn lava bending the same year,” Mako praised cheerfully. “Even Korra can’t do that.”

 

“Yeah, you got that one over me Bo and I _am_ pretty impressive if I do say so myself,” Korra smirked, flexing.

 

“Yeah, you’re right! Plus it was fun watching Lin and Su kick the snot out of each other. That was some fight.”

 

“What about you Korra?” Asasmi leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the table with a curved smile on her red lips. “Who’s _your_ soul mate?”

 

A light blush slowly reached the Avatar’s face as she threw her arm to casually rub the back of her neck. “I don’t know yet but when I meet them I’d like to apologize for all the bumps and bruises from my training and battles.”

 

“Your soul mate is probably one tough cookie,” Wing said.

 

“Find yours yet?” Mako asked Asami.

 

“Hmm I can’t say so for sure but there’s one thing that’s certain… _she’s absolutely alluring._ ”

 

The group continued to sit and chat long after their noodles had been eaten and Asami learned a little bit about everyone. Wing and Wei were the youngest of Suyin Beifong’s five children with Opal being the only girl. Mako and Bolin were orphaned as children when a fire bender struck down their parents one night during a family outing, which definitely hit close to home with Asami. She sympathized with the brothers, even if they were benders. No child deserves to watch their parents die.

 

The Avatar however didn’t speak much of her life. The only information Asami was able to obtain was that she grew up on the compound, went through vigorous Avatar training everyday, and that she disappeared for three years after the Air Nation was reborn. She didn’t question it just yet but made a mental note to herself to ask once she has gained the Avatar’s trust.

 

They must have stayed for hours because Asami looked up to see the servers stacking chairs onto tables and sweeping around them.

 

Asami paid the bill, included a generous tip, and led the group outside.

 

“Thank you so much for dinner Asami, that was really nice of you,” Opal bubbled.

 

“Seriously, you’ve been so kind Asami,” Mako added. “First you and your dad sponsor the Fire Ferrets then you treat us to dinner. The very least we can do is walk you home.”

 

“Oh no, that’s okay! My house isn’t too far from here, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Nonsense!” the twins chimed in unison.

 

Bolin draped his arm around Asami’s shoulder. “Team Avatar will get you home safe and sound! Right Korra?”

 

“Yeah it is pretty late…and things can get kind of rough after dark,” Korra’s voice dripped with concern.

 

Asami let out a chortle. “Okay, okay, if it’ll make you guys feel better.”

 

Bolin left his arm around Asami as everyone began walking back to the estate.

 

“Aren’t you afraid Opal’s going to get jealous? The last thing I’d want is to get attacked by an angry air bender,” she teased.

 

“Air benders vow a life of nonviolence! You’ll be fine,” Bolin winked and wrapped his other arm around Opal.

 

Asami laughed and allowed herself to relax in spite of the mission while the rest of the group chattered away. It has been so long since Asami had friends and she felt herself actually enjoying their company.

 

Once they reached her estate Asami was surprised to see her father sitting on the front steps.

 

“Dad? What are you doing up so late?”

 

Hiroshi’s eyes flickered from his daughter to the benders. “I just needed some fresh air. Long day at the office and whatnot.”

 

“Well since you’re up…Dad, meet Avatar Korra, Wing, Wei, and Opal Beifong, and Mako and Bolin.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sato and let me start by saying thank you for sponsoring the Fire Ferrets,” Mako said shakily as he gripped both of Hiroshi’s hands.

 

Hiroshi shook everyone’s hands and made conversation with fake cheerfulness.

 

“This is some place you got here sir!” a wide eyed Bolin marveled.

 

“Thank you son, my late wife and I designed it together. It was our dream home. Why don’t you all come back here next week and Asami will give you a tour! I’m sure she would love to show you the pool and race track.”

 

Asami eyed her father curiously.

 

“Thank you sir, we’d love to,” Mako replied.

 

“Well it’s getting late Asami dear, let’s say you come back inside before the cold gets to you.”

 

“All right Dad you go ahead. I’ll just be a minute.”

 

Hiroshi said his goodbyes and went inside.

 

“Goodnight Asami!” Opal smiled, embracing her. “We’ll see you later!”

 

Bolin, Wing, Wei, and Mako also hugged her before leaving and Korra gave her a wave goodbye.

 

“Don’t forget Asami!” Bolin yelled back as they exited the garden. “You’re officially a part of Team Avatar now!”

 

Asami grinned and waved back before closing the front door.

 

_Perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a bit of a slow burn. Thanks for reading and all comments are definitely appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar has an eventful day at the Sato Estate.

“What was last night all about?”

 

Hiroshi looked up from his morning newspaper and gave his daughter a quizzical look.

 

“Were you waiting for me to come home last night?”

 

“You were gone for most of the evening…I was worried something might have happened to you.”

 

Asami sighed and sat down next to her father at the dining table. “Don’t worry about me Dad. I keep telling you I’ll be okay. I appreciate you caring but you know I can take care of myself.”

 

“I’m sorry Asami, I know you are more than capable of defending yourself. I just can’t help thinking of you being around benders all day.”

 

“I don’t want to be around them either but it’s for the mission, remember? The closer I get to them, the closer I get to the Avatar.

 

Now it was Hiroshi’s turn to sigh. “I know…I just don’t want to lose you like I did your mother…”

 

_Mommy! You have to get up! Please, wake up!_

Asami blinked and forced the terrible memory of her mother’s demise out of her head. “I promise I’ll be careful,” she said, gently putting her hand over her father’s.

 

“That’s enough of that!” Hiroshi chuckled cheerfully. “Now, how about we go to the factory and work on some new Satomobile models? I’ve missed working with you.”

 

___________

 

To call Asami’s week a good one would be an understatement. She spent the majority of her days in the workshop with her father, just like old times. There was no mention of Amon or the Equalists; it was almost as if her mission to capture the Avatar didn’t exist. In the evenings Asami spent her time at the gym with the Wing, Wei, and Opal to watch the Fire Ferrets train. The more time she spent with them, the more she felt like a regular person. Everyone was so kind, so honest, and strong. Multiple times Asami caught herself letting her guard down around them. Was this what real friendships felt like? She couldn’t remember anymore. It’s been too long.

 

___________

 

“So what are we doing at your place tomorrow, Asami?” Wei asked casually, watching Mako unleash kick after kick of flames toward Bolin and Korra.

 

“Anything you guys feel like doing,” Asami replied. “There’s a pool, a home entertainment room with all the latest movers, a race track…”

 

“A race track?!” Korra glanced over excitedly, losing her concentration which resulted in receiving an earth disc from Bolin right in the jaw.

 

Asami struggled to hide the searing sensation in her own jaw and smiled. “Yeah, my very own personal track. That’s where I take my custom Satomobiles for test runs. You interested?”

 

“Just don’t let Korra drive,” Opal joked. “She’ll run your car into a wall.”

 

“That was one time!” Korra whined. “I grew up on the compound; I didn’t need to learn how to drive. Plus, I have Naga!”

 

“Can everyone just be quiet and let us focus on practice? The tournament is coming up soon!”

 

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to Mako.

 

“What’s up with you today, bro?” Bolin put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, what’s going on? You’ve been broodier than usual and that’s saying a lot,” said Korra.

 

Mako groaned, took off his head gear, and sat cross legged in the ring. “Sorry guys, I’ve just been so frustrated at work.”

 

“Aunt Lin on your ass again, detective?” Wing snickered.

 

“No it’s not that. It’s just…things have been too quiet around here and that makes me nervous. The Equalists are definitely up to something.”

 

Asami tensed at his observation.

 

Korra nodded. “I think so too. It’s nice that it has been peaceful for the past week but it’s never silent for long.”

 

“Well whatever’s going on, let’s just focus on today,” Asami affirmed, standing up to walk to the ring. “Wing, Wei, you guys think you can take me on two to one? Some competitive sparring will lighten the mood.”

 

The twins whooped and jumped in the ring, pushing the Fire Ferrets out of the way.

“You’re going to regret this, Asami!”

 

_________________

 

Asami nearly tripped over her own two legs running down the stairs after hearing the door bell. She took a second to recover and walked down the last few steps nonchalantly, just as the butler led Team Avatar inside.

 

“Asami!” they all cheered in unison.

 

She couldn’t help smiling back at their usual warm greeting. Asami really was one of them and she felt like she could trust them. She shoved the thought of her inevitable betrayal to the back of her mind and decided to enjoy the day with her…friends.

 

“Hello again, and welcome to the Sato Estate.”

 

Asami turned around to see her father walking toward them with a fake grin plastered on his face.

 

“Hi Dad, I thought you were at the office?”

 

“Just came back to greet your friends. I wanted to welcome them into our home.”

 

“It’s good to see you Mr. Sato, and thanks again for inviting us,” Mako smiled.

 

“Oooh will you be joining us on the track?!” Bolin jumped up and down excitedly while clapping his hands. “I can’t wait to see the man behind the Satomobile in action!”

 

Hiroshi laughed, “I’m afraid not, dear boy. Those adrenaline filled days are over for me, I’d much rather just build cars now. Besides, Future Industries just received a huge order today and you know what that means.”

 

“Mountains of paperwork, sir?” Opal jested.

 

“That is correct, young lady! Dreadful, dreadful, paperwork. You kids have fun though, I’m sure Asami will take good care of you. Back to the office! Avatar Korra,” Hiroshi gave a curt nod and walked out the door.

 

Asami watched her father walk out before turning back to the group. “Want a tour?”

 

“We’d love one but do you mind if we head to the pool first?” Wing asked. “Wei and I have been dying to go swimming since we left Zaofu.

 

“Yeah, and getting blasted in the beaches of Air Temple Island by a bunch of air bending kids don’t count as swimming,” Wei finished.

 

Asami laughed as she led everyone to her luxurious indoor pool. The boys almost immediately stripped into their swimming suits and jumped in while Opal rolled her eyes at them.

 

Asami sat herself at the edge of the pool, only dipping her feet in.

 

“You’re not gonna jump in?” Mako laughed as he forced Bolin’s head underwater. “The water feels nice!”

 

“This really does feel great! I feel so relaxed…hey cut it out guys!”

 

Asami looked around the pool while Opal continued to yell at her brothers to stop splashing her. Someone was missing…

 

“Hey, where’s Korra?”

 

Wei stopped splashing and looked around. “Wasn’t she just with us before we came in here?”

 

“Maybe she took a wrong turn. I think your house just might be bigger than ours,” Wing replied.

 

“You guys stay here, I’ll go find her.”

 

Asami stood and walked toward the hallway. She checked the bathroom and even a closet and was just about to walk further down when she heard it. The sound of a piano. Her _mother’s_ piano, in her _mother’s_ study. That room had been untouched since Yasuko Sato’s death and the remaining Satos wanted to leave it that way. Asami quickly walked to the study fuming and was about to snap when she heard the Avatar quietly singing to herself.

 

_“It started out as a feeling_

_Which then turned into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_‘Til it was a battle cry_

_I’ll come back when you call me_

_No need to say goodbye”_

 

Asami gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

 

Korra jumped off the piano bench. “I’m sorry! I-I was just walking out of the bathroom when I saw the piano and I couldn’t help myself, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Asami gently pushed Korra back down onto the bench and sat next to her.

 

“Where did you hear that song?”

 

“It’s an old Fire Nation lullaby,” Korra answered quietly. “My mom used to sing it to me even though we’re from the Water Tribe. She just really liked it.”

 

“Mine did too…this is actually my mom’s study. I haven’t been in here since she passed.”

 

Korra’s eyes widened as she seemed to struggle to find the right words. “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have been wandering around your house; I’m so stupid and rude. I’m _so_ sorry Asami…”

 

Asami gave a faint smile and put her finger to Korra’s lips. “It’s okay. I’ll admit I was angry at first but I haven’t heard that song in years. I’m…glad I was able to hear it again. Thank you.”

 

“Oh…you’re welcome?”

 

“Where did you learn how to play the piano anyway? I never would have thought that the mighty Avatar would be so musical.”

 

A light shade of red grew on the Avatar’s face as she casually rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous tick that Asami had noticed and defiantly grew fond of.

 

“I picked it up while I was…away. I’m not very good though.”

 

“Well, I definitely think you’re worth something,” Asami responded with a wink. “I think the others might be getting worried though, let’s head back.”

 

By the time the two returned to the pool, everyone else was already dressed.

 

Mako raised an eyebrow. “Where were you guys?”

 

“Wing was right,” Asami said. “Korra got lost in one of the hallways.”

 

Opal chortled and nudged Korra with her elbow. “Of course you would!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I got lost, hilarious. Can we see the race track now?”

 

_____________

 

“WOOOOOOOOOOOO, eat our dust Mako!”

 

Mako huffed and rolled his eyes as he attempted to maneuver his Satocycle in a desperate attempt to cut off Asami, who was driving her custom built Satomobile with Korra in the back seat.

 

Asami revved the engine and stepped on the gas, beating Mako in a race for the fourth time in a row.

 

“That was awesome!” Korra yelled, jumping out of the car.

 

“Damn Mako, talented pro-bender but sucky driver!” roared Wing.

 

“Oh come on, this track is narrow! I’d win if we were on the streets!”

 

Bolin wrapped an arm around Mako’s shoulder. “My dear, sweet, brother. YOU STINK. It’s my turn now—“

 

There was a loud explosion in the race track garage, causing everyone to fly backward and encasing the track in thick, black smoke.

 

“What happened?! Is everyone okay?” Opal shouted as she tried her best to air bend the smoke away.

 

Bolin peered through the smoke. “There! I see someone coming!”

 

“Not just one, I feel too many footsteps for just one person. There has to be at least twenty!” Wei yelled.

 

“There’s the Avatar! Capture her alive!”

 

“Equalists,” growled Korra.

 

Before anyone else could take another breath, the horde of Equalists charged and showed no mercy. A couple of chi blockers cornered Wei and blocked his bending while Mako aimlessly threw fire balls into the enemy crowd.

 

“Stop!” Asami screamed. “What are you doing? Stop!”

 

An Equalist even came after her but Asami effortlessly pinned him to the ground and removed his glove, putting it on her own hand. She ran through the crowd, coughing as smoke entered her lungs. She spotted Bolin fending off four Equalists all the while earth bending walls to protect Opal, who was still clearing the smoke. Three Equalists jumped the wall to get to Opal but Wing metal bent the Satocycle and pinned the three to the ground.

 

“There are too many! We have to run!” Wei shouted before getting shocked by a glove.

 

More chi blockers came forth and attacked Bolin, Opal, and Wing, effectively blocking their bending and pinning them to the ground. Korra, Asami, and Mako remained, struggling to battle the remaining Equalists.

 

“That’s enough! Leave them to me!”

 

Asami whirled around and saw a masked figure walking into the smoke. Amon.

 

“What are you doing here?!”

 

“My business is not with you, Miss Sato. You are a non-bender so I will spare you. Lieutenant?”

 

Another figure with goggles and a long, thin mustache emerged from behind Amon and struck Asami with his electric batons, knocking her backward into the wall.

 

“Don’t you touch her!” Mako threw a fistful of flames before Amon picked him up by the neck and slammed him onto the ground.

 

Amon turned to Korra. “You are alone, Avatar. Your friends can’t help you now, though I am impressed that you all lasted this long”

 

Korra threw fireballs, punched air blasts, launched icicles, and kicked chunks of earth at Amon. She used every element and each attack missed.

 

“Tsk, tsk Avatar. I at least thought you would have better aim.”

 

The Lieutenant and a handful of Equalists were able to force Korra on her knees.

 

“Time to rid the Avatar of her bending…for good.”

 

Asami winced, gripped her side, and looked up in time to see Amon press his thumb against Korra’s forehead. She could barely hear Korra whisper…

 

“No…please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "The Call" by Regina Spektor. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos! Please leave a comment, I definitely appreciate hearing your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone rests up on Air Temple Island following the attack on the Sato Estate.

Asami shut her eyes to stop the tears from coming. _This is the right thing to do isn’t it?_ Her mind was racing. _No bending means equality for all, right?_ _She’ll still be Korra without it, wouldn’t she?_

“Not today, monster!”

 

Lin Beifong lunged from the thick smoke, bent metal cables around Amon’s waist and launched him into the air. Saikhan and more officers were close behind and began to apprehend the Equalists. Amon quickly but calmly rolled back onto his feet and stared at Korra through his mask.

 

“This is far from over, Avatar.”

 

“After him! Don’t let him run off!” Lin commanded. “You okay, kid?”

 

She gripped Korra’s shoulders and lifted her off the ground.

 

“Did he take away your bending?”

 

“No I’m fine,” Korra murmured, both hands on the left side of her body. “You saved me, he didn’t have enough time.”

 

Asami groaned in pain as she forced herself to sit up. Her left ribs were on fire and she hissed as she placed a hand on them. Asami blinked and instantly found Korra kneeling next to her.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

“Nothing I can’t handle, Korra. What about everyone else?”

 

Both Asami and Korra looked around the now smoke free track. Wei and Opal were supporting a half conscious Wing while Bolin and Mako were limping their way to them. The eight and Lin met in the middle of the track and sighed in relief when they realized nobody was severely hurt.

 

“You kids should get to Air Temple Island.” Lin urged. “Kya will help you out and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Get going.”

 

_____________

 

“Korra, will you please sit down!” Kya nagged. “Don’t overexert yourself; I can fix everyone up in no time.”

 

Everyone sat in the kitchen of Air Temple Island and watched the daughter of Avatar Aang and Katara use water bending to heal the very angry looking bruise on Mako’s neck. The others had wanted her to heal Korra first but Korra refused. Instead, she helped heal her friends.

 

“You’re up next Asami,” said Korra as she finished closing a gash on Opal’s arm.

 

Korra had wanted to focus on Asami’s wounds first but Asami had insisted that the others were in worse shape and that she be healed last.

 

Wing picked up Pabu, Bolin’s pet ferret and sat cross legged against the wall on the opposite side of the kitchen. “Hairy baby! Hairy BABY…pfffftttttt,” he babbled.

 

Wei let out a snort and slapped his hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter. “Is he gonna be okay? What’s he doing?”

 

“Wing was hurt pretty badly and I wasn’t able to completely heal his internal injuries,” Kya responded. “It’ll heal on its own in a few days but I gave him some potent herbs mixed with cactus juice to ease his pain in the meantime. He’ll have some…side effects.”

 

“COOKIE CAT!” wailed Wing, now clutching Pabu to his chest. “HE LEFT HIS FAMILY BEHIND!”

 

Every laughed, including Asami who winced in pain as soon as she did.

 

“You might want to take off your jacket,” Korra suggested softly. “It’ll be easier for me to sense your injuries.”

 

Asami leaned forward in her chair and struggled to unbutton her favorite jacket before Korra stood over her to help. She noticed blue eyes wandering around her torso as she shrugged off the jacket revealing her black tank top. Korra kneeled down and placed both of her water encased hands onto Asami’s stomach.

 

“Where does it hurt the most?”

 

“My left side. I think I might have damaged my ribs.”

 

“You’re right, I definitely feel some cracked ribs here. My side hurts too; we must have gotten hit by the same chunks of debris during the explosion.”

 

Asami remained silent while Korra tended to the rest of her scrapes and cuts.

 

_How can she not see it? Does she not want to see it? I’m her soul mate._

“You’re all set!” Korra said cheerfully, standing up. “How do you feel?”

 

“I feel much better. Thank you Korra, you’re a wonderful doctor.”

 

The Avatar gave a crooked grin and leaned back against the table. “I try.”

 

“Now it’s _your_ turn for a healing session,” Kya appeared behind them.

 

“Oh come on, Kya! I feel fine!”

 

Kya pulled a rickety chair from the dining table. “Sit. Just let me do a quick check at least.”

 

Korra sighed and reluctantly sat, limbs sprawled all over. “How’s Wing doing?”

 

Kya, Korra, and Asami glanced over to the other side of the kitchen where Wing sat with Pabu still squished against his chest. Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Wei had migrated from the table to sit with Wing on the floor.

 

“I just can’t wait to be king, Grunkle Stan!”

 

“He looks fine to me,” Asami chuckled. “Looks like he’ll be out of it for a while but it doesn’t seem like anyone’s going to mind. His rambling is pretty entertaining.”

 

“OH POTATOES AND MOLASSES!”

 

“How do your ribs feel, Korra?” Asami turned to her.

 

“I feel fine now but do you mind checking them out, Kya? My side was stinging like crazy earlier but it suddenly stopped.”

 

The free spirited healer slowly dragged her glowing hands up and down Korra’s mid section pausing only to heal minor bruises. “They look fine to me kiddo…” She straightened up and cocked her head to the side, giving Asami a knowing smile. “Didn’t you say you cracked your ribs during the attack?”

 

“Oh…yeah, I did.”

 

Kya grinned widely, flitting her eyes between Asami and Korra who was too busy enjoying Wing’s delirious outbursts to notice their conversation.

 

“PULL THE LEVER KRONK!”

 

“Okay buddy,” Wei said to his twin, lifting him to his feet and leading him to the hallway. “Let’s get you to your room for a quick nap before dinner. You’re a mess bro.”

 

“BEEFY CRUNCH BURRITO.”

 

“What’s a burrito?”

 

“Thanks for fixing my neck Kya,” said Mako as he, Bolin and Opal sat back down at the table. “I thought I was done for.”

 

“Not at all Mako, you’re a lucky one. You might have been paralyzed had there been more pressure on it.”

 

“I’m definitely going to thank the spirits for that, I can’t imagine being stuck in a wheelchair—“ he stopped and immediately looked at Korra who had her eyes on her boots. “I’m so stupid, I didn’t mean that Korra. I’m sorry, that didn’t come out right.”

 

The Avatar stood and slid her chair back to the table and stretched. “Hey, it’s okay Mako,” she smiled weakly. “It was a long time ago. Anyway you guys stay here and relax, I think I’m gonna head outside for some fresh air.”

 

Asami watched as Korra swiftly walked out and listened for the door to slide closed before she asked her question. “Wheelchair?”

 

Mako sighed and buried his face into his hands. “I’m such an idiot.”

 

“Well…” started Bolin as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Asami is a part of Team Avatar now so I think she has the right to know.”

 

“I think so too,” Opal agreed. “A while back, Korra was captured by the leader of a group called the Red Lotus. They believed that the world didn’t need the Avatar.”

 

“So…like the Equalists?” Asami asked.

 

“No, the Equalists ‘are fighting for equality.’ They feel oppressed because benders supposedly have more power over nonbenders.” Opal asserted. “I understand their concerns and frustrations, but they’re going about it all wrong. Not to mention they’re being led by a—“

 

“Mad man,” Mako finished.

 

“Right. Unlike the Equalists, Zaheer and the Red Lotus believed that the natural order of life was supposed to descend into pure chaos. No Avatar, no world leaders, just mayhem.”

 

“Wait, I thought Korra just recently came to Republic City a couple months ago?” the engineer wondered out loud.

 

“Well, came back anyway. This isn’t her first time here,” said Mako.

 

Bolin crossed his arms and leaned forward in his chair, against the table. “When Kya, Opal, and the other air benders were captured, Korra gave herself up to save them.” He paused and wiped a tear from his eye with his thumb. “Zaheer chained her up and poisoned her to force her into the Avatar State. She nearly died.”

 

Asami felt her mouth go dry and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

 

“Korra had no control of her body after that,” Mako continued. “She couldn’t feel anything below her waist; she was paralyzed and stuck in a wheelchair.” He angrily pinched his brow and exhaled loudly. “I can’t believe I even said that. I’m a horrible person.”

 

Bolin reached over and silently pat his brother on the shoulder.

 

“It was about a year until she could finally walk again.”

 

Asami jerked her head toward the sink where Kya stood. She had forgotten that the water bender was still in the room with them.

 

“She’s fine now, right?” Asami implored, looking around. “She recovered…didn’t she?”

 

“Well…” Kya started. “Physically, yes, for the most part anyway. It still haunts her mentally and I don’t think she’ll ever be able to let go of what Zaheer did to her.”

 

“I don’t blame her at all; if someone poisoned me I’d never let that go. Korra mentioned something about her time being ‘away’ earlier today. What did she mean by that?”

 

“After the incident Korra went back home to the South Pole with her parents to recover,” Bolin answered. “She was only supposed to be gone for a couple weeks but we didn’t hear from her for three years.”

 

“She didn’t answer any of the letters we sent her,” Opal added. “And for the last six months that she was gone, not even her parents knew where she was. She just disappeared until Tenzin’s kids found her in a swamp.”

 

Everyone sat in heavy silence for the next minute while Kya fussed over a fresh pot of tea.

 

“Asami? Would you come here for a moment?” asked Kya.

 

Asami sauntered over and Kya stuck her hand over the sink and out the window, motioning for her to do the same.

 

“Would you say it’s a bit chilly out?”

 

“I suppose it is?”

 

“Do you think Korra would like some tea to warm her up?” winked the healer.

 

Asami felt her cheeks grow warm. “I think she’d like that.”

 

___________

 

The heiress slid closed the door with one hand and stepped toward the hedges leading to the gazebo with a steaming cup of tea in the other. As she neared the end of the hedges, she stopped when she heard the Avatar huffing in distress.

 

“What if I can never go into the Avatar State again, Tenzin?!”

 

“Calm down Korra, everything will be fine,” Asami heard him say. “The poison took a toll on your body and nobody expects you to bounce back right away.”

 

“It’s been three _years_. Toph already helped me get rid of whatever was left in my system but I still feel like something is holding me back. What’s wrong with me?”

 

Tenzin sighed and a minute of silence passed before Asami heard footsteps heading her way. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

 

“Ah, Miss Sato!” Tenzin smiled, noticing the tea in her hands.

 

“Please,” Asami smiled back. “Asami is just fine, Master Tenzin.”

 

“Then you may just call me Tenzin. I’m sorry about the attack in your home Asami and I want to let you know that you may stay here on the island as long as you need to.”

 

She looked at him with raised eyebrows and opened her mouth to answer when he spoke again.

 

“Korra is concerned about your safety and insisted that you stay here with us. I assure you, it isn’t a problem at all.”

 

_The Avatar is concerned about my safety?_

“Thank you Tenzin, that is extremely generous of you. Is Korra okay?”

 

Tenzin’s smile slightly faded as he let out a quiet sigh in Korra’s direction. “She will be. I think she’d enjoy your company right now.” With that, he nodded and walked into the temple.

 

Asami slowly and silently walked up the steps of the gazebo and saw Korra sitting on the ledge with one arm propped on her leg. Her body was facing away from the entrance and Asami watched as the Avatar gazed out past the water and at the pink and purple painted sky.

 

The heiress stood and soaked in the image, trying to take note of every little detail of this moment. She marveled at the peaceful feeling that had suddenly washed over her and wanted to remember this for a long, long, time.

 

“I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here.”

 

Korra turned her head as Asami spoke and hopped off, never changing her solemn facial expression. “You’re so sweet. Thanks.”

 

“Are you okay? You seem out of sorts.”

 

“Sorry…I was just thinking about some stuff,” Korra confessed.

 

“Stuff? Like what?”

 

Korra said nothing and looked down, gripping the tea cup tighter in her hands.

 

“It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me. I understand,” Asami said softly.

 

“It’s not that,” Korra responded almost immediately. “It’s just…I don’t know where to start. I’m sure the others told you what happened to me already.” She turned her back to Asami and leaned forward, elbows resting on the gazebo ledge and continued to stare at the water.

 

“More or less…but it’s okay Korra. What happened to you was traumatic—“

 

“It’s _not_ okay, Asami! The Equalists attacked us and not only that, but they attacked us in your own house!” Korra whirled around and gripped the tea cup with such force that it shattered in her hand. “A lunatic poisoned me, stripped me of my power, and left me paralyzed! Three years of recovery did _nothing_ for me!”

 

Asami could only stand frozen, thanking the spirits that soul mates could only feel each other’s physical pain. She wouldn’t know how to handle the emotional pain Korra was going through at the moment. Even then, her heart broke for the Avatar.

 

“The Avatar: Master of all Four Elements,” Korra continued, “Only the Avatar can save the world. How can I save the world when I can’t even save my friends?!”

 

One look into deep blue eyes was all it took. Asami couldn’t take it anymore. She lunged forward and wrapped Korra in such a tight embrace that not even a piece of paper would be able to slide in between their bodies. Asami held the sobbing Avatar in silence and only moved to rub her hand up and down her back. They stood that way for several minutes, or was it years? Asami didn’t care. All she wanted was for her soul mate to stop feeling this heart ache.

 

“I’m sorry,” Korra laughed nervously as she pulled away. “I didn’t mean to get so emotional like that.”

 

“Don’t be. You’re only human.”

 

Korra bent down and picked up the broken pieces of the tea cup. “I guess I owe Pema another cup replacement.”

 

“How many of them have you broken?” Asami smirked.

 

“Honestly…too many to count.”

 

Both women laughed and for the first time in a while, Asami’s heart felt full.

 

“Asami?” Tenzin called as he poked his head out of the hedges. “I took the liberty of calling your father to make sure he knows that you’re safe. He’s on the phone now.”

 

Asami’s heart dropped. She had completely forgotten about Amon and her father. Being in the Avatar’s presence pushed all her hate and anger away.

 

“Thank you Tenzin.”

 

“Of course. You may use my study to speak with him privately.”

 

She smiled and gently squeezed Korra’s arm before being led away by Tenzin.

 

______________

 

“Asami? Are you all right?” her father asked through the receiver.

 

“I’m fine. What happened? Why were we attacked?”

 

“I’m sorry dear, I didn’t think they would hurt you that badly. I just thought—“

 

“What?!” Asami hissed. “You _knew?_ You _let_ them attack me?”

 

Hiroshi exhaled loudly before continuing. “They were only supposed to rough you up enough to make it believable that you were on the Avatar’s side. Amon said it was a good idea and—“

 

Asami grit her teeth as her entire body started to shake. “So this was _your_ idea? I told you I would handle the mission by myself and you go and scheme behind my back?”

 

“You have to try to understand…The air bender told me you’re staying with them on the island? Is this true?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Come home, Asami. You can’t let your guard down and sleep there, that island is full of dirty benders.”

 

“I’m staying,” she objected.

 

Moments of silence passed. “Very well,” Hiroshi finally said. “Amon also wanted me to tell you your feigned loyalty to the Avatar is very convincing and that he’s looking forward to your next report. Be safe.”

 

Asami said nothing and slammed the ear piece back onto the receiver. How could her father not trust her? She was doing this mission for him, for Amon, for nonbenders everywhere. She’s doing the right thing…isn’t she?

 

She calmed her breathing, straightened herself out and walked out of Tenzin’s study to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

 

“Oh, there you are dear,” Pema said, taking Asami’s hand. “Dinner is ready, sit and eat!”

 

Asami smiled and bowed. “Thank you but I’m afraid I don’t have much of an appetite tonight. I think I’ll just wash up and head to bed.”

 

Pema squeezed her shoulder and nodded. “I understand. I’ll show you to your room and point you in the direction of the showers.”

 

____________

 

Asami stood under hot running water and allowed herself to clear her mind as steam filled the shower space. Exhaustion caught up as she dressed herself in a fresh white tank and blue pajama bottoms that Pema had given her.

 

As Asami walked back to the dorms, she noticed the Avatar quietly stepping out of the room Pema had set for her. She then walked a couple doors down and disappeared in what Asami assumed was her own room. Korra had her back to Asami the entire time and the engineer couldn’t help noticing that she was wearing the exact same tank and blue bottoms. Was she wearing Korra’s clothes?

 

The first thing Asami noticed when she entered her room was a plate with two custard buns on her desk. Next to the plate was a small piece of paper with a note scribbled on it.

 

_Here’s some dessert since you skipped dinner._

She read the note over and over as she finished both custard buns, thankful that Korra had thought of her. She didn’t realize how hungry she actually was until she took the first bite.

 

Asami quickly brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. It wasn’t as big as the bed she had at home but it wasn’t any less comfortable. She closed her eyes and replayed the events of today multiple times in her head like a mover. The last thought in her mind before she drifted off to sleep was the image of Korra sitting on the ledge of the gazebo, staring out into the water.

 

_Am I really doing the right thing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to rush home and finish this chapter in honor of the U.S. Supreme Court ruling in favor of Marriage Equality today. Love Wins!
> 
> Can you spot all of Wing's movie/show references? Also, Taco Bell is my guilty pleasure.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the homie May! I wouldn't have started writing this if it weren't for you, thanks for the encouragement and listening to me ramble on twitter all the time. You the real MVP.
> 
> Wow, 150 kudos you guys are seriously the best. Thanks so much for reading and taking time to leave comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami share their past.

Asami felt someone roughly shaking her arm.

 

“Wake up! Asami!”

 

She bolted upright and found herself staring straight into deep blue eyes that were brimming with concern. Asami blinked and looked around the dark room and took several seconds to remember where she was.

 

“What happened?” she panicked. “What’s going on?”

 

Korra let go of her arm and let out a sigh of relief. “I think you were having a nightmare…I heard you breathing really hard when I walked past your door and when I came in to see if you were okay, you started yelling in your sleep.”

 

Asami wrapped her arms around herself and realized she was sticky with sweat. She hasn’t had a nightmare in a long while and she couldn’t even remember what this one was about.

 

“Was it because of the Equalist attack? I promise you I’ll make sure they never hurt you again—“

 

“No,” Asami interrupted. “I don’t remember what it was.”

 

In truth, Asami figured that her nightmare was probably about her mother. After her mother died, she started having nightmares about blank faced men breaking into her home and they always ended in hearing her mother’s screams before a bright red and orange flash woke her up. Hiroshi was always there during her childhood whenever she had such dreams but as she got older, nighttime scares became less and less frequent.

 

“I’m sorry I woke you up, I haven’t had nightmares in so long that I forgot I even had them.”

 

“It’s okay, I was already up. I wanted a midnight snack,” Korra smiled, nodding her head in the direction of a tall glass of mango juice and a sweet pastry that she had set on the desk before waking Asami. “Are you okay now? Do you want me to stay with you for a little bit?”

 

“If you don’t mind. Once I wake up in the middle of the night it’s always hard to go back to sleep, so I could use the company.”

 

Korra split the pastry and gave Asami half before sitting cross legged at the end of the bed. The only source of illumination in the room was the moon and a few dozen stars outside the window. Asami noticed the way the Avatar’s eyes more resembled the ocean in the moonlight and realized that she had been holding her breath.

 

“So,” she started, taking a bite of her pastry. “You walked by my room and heard me ‘breathing really hard?’ Was that what you said?”

 

“Yeah,” answered Korra with her mouth full. “Thought you were in trouble.”

 

“So…what if I was breathing heavily for _other_ reasons? What would have happened if you just barged in on me like that?”

 

Korra’s eyes went wide and she choked, coughing so violently that she needed to get up to drink her mango juice. “I…uhh…whaaaa?” she sputtered as she sat back down on the bed, looking anywhere but the other woman.

 

Asami gave a sultry smile and leaned in close, wiping a crumb at the corner of Korra’s mouth with her index finger. “Relax, Avatar…I’m only teasing.” Even in the darkness of the night she could see a deep blush over her soul mate’s dark skin.

 

The Avatar rolled her eyes and scoffed, flopping backward onto the bed and let her legs dangle off the edge. “Wanna talk about your dream? That always helps me when I have a nightmare.”

 

“I told you, I don’t remember.”

 

“Maybe not this specific one but nightmares are usually recurring. You probably have the same one over and over, right?”

 

Asami thought for a moment and realized Korra was right, the majority of her nightmares were always the same. The same blank faced men, the same fire bending, the same scream.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it. I just thought it’d help you,” Korra said casually.

 

“No…” she started slowly. “I was just thinking about what you said. You’re right…but you’re going to have to offer a story to get one in return. I don’t just go around telling everyone my secrets.”

 

Korra laughed and waved her hand. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Where were you the last six months you were gone?”

 

Korra stayed silent for a moment then proceeded to sit up, facing Asami.

 

“Was that too personal? I’m sorry, I can ask something else.”

 

The Avatar gave a weak smile and shook her head. “Nah, it’s fine. This is nice actually, I’ve never had a girl friend to talk to before…except Naga. Shit, don’t tell Opal that.”

 

Asami laughed and nudged her to continue.

 

“After Zaheer…” She paused and took a breath. “…I went back to the South to recover. It took me weeks to gather the courage to see Katara. I couldn’t eat, sleep, or even bathe myself and I hated myself for it. I lied awake every night because I was too afraid to sleep.”

 

“Because of the nightmares you mentioned earlier?”

 

Korra nodded. “Every time I closed my eyes I would see another version of myself with glowing white eyes. I…I wasn’t even human anymore.” Her breath hitched. “Her hands were still bound in chains, her feet were shackled, clothes torn…she looked as terrible as I felt.”

 

Asami moved to grasp both of Korra’s hands in her own and squeezed gently.

 

“Apart from my mental breakdown, there was the question of if I would even be able to walk again. It took me _months_ to finally be able to take my first step. Each step felt like it would be my last, the pain was excruciating.”

 

Asami remembered back to a meeting a couple years ago when her legs were suddenly on fire and momentarily gave out during the middle of her presentation. She was forced to excuse herself as her father led her out to the hall and immediately dialed for an ambulance. Asami had explained to the doctor that she had been experiencing continuous back, chest, and leg pains. After thorough examination and tests, the doctor concluded that it wasn’t her, but was indeed her soul mate’s doing.

 

“After a while my bending came back,” Korra continued. “But I was still so _off_. Everything about me was just out of sorts. I was on my way back to Republic City and I couldn’t even capture two amateur thieves during a pit stop; that’s when I realized I wasn’t ready to go back. How could I?”

 

“Where did you go if not back to Republic City?”

 

“Everywhere and nowhere. I couldn’t go back home and I couldn’t go back to the city so I cut my hair and slummed around the Earth Kingdom and the outskirts of the United Republic street fighting whenever I could. I got beat every single time.”

 

She stopped and slowly ran her fingers through her short brown locks, as if reliving the memories in her mind.

 

“Opal told me you never answered anyone’s letters.” Asami stated.

 

Korra nodded with a pained expression. “I didn’t know what to say. I love them all but I felt like none of them would understand. Of course they care about me but…I don’t know. I felt like such a disgrace… a failure.”

 

“Oh Korra…” Asami said quietly, running her thumbs over the Avatar’s hands.

 

“On top of that, I was _still_ being haunted by my own ghost. She followed me everywhere and I couldn’t rid the feeling of white eyes watching me. Eventually that damn ghost cornered me in the swamp and to this day I still don’t know what happened exactly, but she led me to Toph.”

 

“As in Toph Beifong? Lin’s mom? What’s she like?”

 

“Oh, just an older, crankier version of Lin,” Korra smiled. “Toph was able to help me get the leftover poison out of my system and I will always be grateful for that.”

 

“That’s great!” Asami said a little too loudly. “So you’re fine now, right?”

 

“I definitely feel a lot lighter but…I don’t know. Something’s still holding me back, I can’t go into the Avatar State anymore. Mako even accompanied me to see Zaheer but that didn’t do much. I accepted the fact that he poisoned me and that acceptance allowed me to enter the spirit world again…but not the Avatar State.”

 

“What do you think is wrong?”

 

“Wish I had an answer to that. It’s driving me crazy! What’s the use of the Avatar without the Avatar State?” Korra buried her face in her hands and flopped down onto the bed once again.

 

Asami chuckled and rested her long legs across Korra’s stomach. “You aren’t _just_ the Avatar, Korra. You’re also a person, and people aren’t disposable like that.”

 

_What am I saying?_ She thought to herself. _No, I mean it. Just because she’s the Avatar doesn’t make her any less of a human being._

 

“Thanks Asami,” Korra huffed through the cracks of her fingers. “I’m glad you’re one of the few people who feel that way about me.”

 

Nothing was said for a few minutes.

 

“So? Wanna talk about that dream?”

 

Asami took a deep breath and hugged her knees to her chest. _Might as well._

**************

 

“Wow, that was so amazing Mommy!” a six year old Asami bubbled, bouncing around next to her mother on the piano bench. “Someday I’ll be a good a singer as you!”

 

Yasuko Sato chuckled brightly as she leaned over to fix her daughter’s crimson bow. “Maybe even better! I have complete faith in you my little firecracker.”

 

“Daddy told me you had a band for your wedding but I want _you_ to sing at mine! Promise?”

 

Yasuko laughed again, scooping her precious daughter into her arms. “You’re much too young to be thinking about weddings but of course I’ll sing at yours! A mother always keeps her promises.”

 

“Mommy? Why did you let all the house staff go home today?” Asami asked as her mother carried her down the grand staircase and toward the kitchen.

 

“Because they are good people who deserve breaks and time with their families. It doesn’t matter if you’re rich or poor, we’re all people and that means we must be kind and take care of one another. Do you understand, Asami?”

 

“Yes! All people are created equally.”

 

Yasuko beamed with pride. “That’s exactly right! Plus, wouldn’t it be nice to cook dinner by ourselves and surprise your father when he gets home from the factory?”

 

Loud knocks from the front door distracted Asami from answering. “I’ll get it!” The six year old excitedly skipped to the door with her mother following close behind.

 

Behind the door were three men, all with greasy long hair and missing teeth. Their faces were caked with a mixture of dirt and ash and they smelled of smoke.

 

“Well hello,” one of them sneered. “Lookin’ for Mr. Hiroshi Sato?”

 

Yasuko pulled Asami behind her and nudged her away. “I’m sorry gentleman but he isn’t here right now,” she stated calmly as she slowly attempted to close the door. “I’ll be sure to tell him he had visitors. Good evening.”

 

The same man who spoke caught the door with his foot and pushed his way inside, the other two following. “If Sato ain’t here then I suppose you’re the next best thing,” he grinned, walking toward the retreating woman.

 

“How much d’ya think he’d pay if we held his wife and kid for ransom?” another man asked as he held a contained ball of fire in his hands.

 

“Asami,” Yasuko whispered, still retreating backward with her daughter behind her. “Run and escape through the back door.”

 

“Mommy, no!”

 

“ _Now!_ ”

 

Asami ran as fast as she could and heard someone yell “Go after the brat!”

Yasuko Sato grabbed the first man who took a step toward her daughter and forcefully twisted his arm behind his back and heard it snap.

 

“ARGHH,” the man snarled in pain. “Fucking bitch!”

 

Asami heard her mother scream and looked back, only to be blinded by a burst of red and orange.

 

**************

 

“The police came shortly after that,” Asami voiced, barely audible. “And ever since then I’ve had nightmares of faceless men, burning everything to the ground.” She hadn’t noticed that Korra had moved to sit next to and wrap an arm around her shoulder at some point during her story.

 

“I’m sorry,” Korra whispered into her ear. “Nobody should ever have to go through that.”

 

Asami sighed and leaned backward to lie on her back. “It was a long time ago.”

 

Korra mimicked her movement and rested her head on her hands. “Doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

 

This was the first time Asami Sato had ever talked about her mother to someone. Every time she thought about that night, she would become enraged and filled with darkness but yet, oddly enough, she felt calm. Korra was right, it didn’t hurt any less but she didn’t feel angry anymore. For the first time, Asami felt like she could overcome her grief.

 

“So,” Korra started, changing the subject. “What’s it like to have enough money to run your own nation?”

 

“What’s it like to travel the world with diplomatic immunity reason being solely the status of the Avatar?” the engineer shot back.

 

“Oh come on, are we going to do this all night? You won’t answer my question until I answer yours?”

 

“Why, you have somewhere else to be?”

 

“Good point. Bring it on!”

 

The two swapped stories back and forth until all was silent save for the Avatar’s light snoring. Korra turned in her sleep and draped an arm over Asami’s middle. Asami shut her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of her soul mate’s breathing, but only after pondering the last time she truly felt this happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has another meeting with Amon and is forced to make an important decision.

_Tap tap tap_.

 

Asami rustled in her sleep when she heard someone quietly knocking on the wooden door frame. She forced her heavy eyelids open and noticed a weight over her torso, prompting her to turn her head to see the Avatar’s arm still draped over her. It hadn’t moved at all during their slumber.

 

“Asami?” she heard Pema call on the other side of the door. Before she could even consider pushing Korra off, Pema slid open the door and stepped inside. “I wanted to see if you slept okay—oh!”

 

Asami quickly sat up and hid her red face behind her silky black hair. “I slept great, thank you Pema.” She followed Pema’s gaze and her blush only deepened when she realized her legs were entangled with Korra’s. “I-I had a nightmare and Korra stayed with me to make sure I was okay. I guess we both fell asleep.”

 

“Well,” Pema said grinning from ear to ear, “I’m glad you slept alright.” She took another glance at Korra. “Both of you,” she added, winking.

 

“Talking…too loudly.”

 

Both women turned to the sleepy Avatar who was pulling the blanket over her head.

 

Pema chuckled and yanked the blanket away. “Korrraaaaa!” she sang.

 

Korra only gave a grunt in return.

 

“Come on, breakfast is ready! I’ll leave the two of you to get dressed but if you’re both still not down in ten minutes, I’m coming back up!”

 

Pema playfully slapped Korra’s leg and gave Asami another wink before walking out and sliding the door shut.

 

“Ughhh...” Korra sat up rubbing her eyes.

Asami’s favorite image of the Avatar staring out into the water was quickly replaced by a new one: the Avatar first thing in the morning. Asami smiled to herself as she watched Korra yawn and stumble out of bed, clothes ruffled, and short brown hair wildly pointing in all directions.

 

“Sorry about that,” she laughed nervously. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep in your bed.”

 

“It’s all right. That was maybe the best sleep I’ve ever had,” Asami answered honestly.

 

“You know what, me too! We should get ready and dressed before Pema comes back to drag us out. See you in the kitchen?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

_______________

 

Asami could hear the cheerful chattering of Team Avatar and Tenzin’s kids before she entered the dining room.

 

“Hey, good morning!” Opal was the first one to greet her. “How’d you sleep?”

 

She saw Pema turn to head to the kitchen, hiding her smile.

 

“I actually slept really well, thanks for asking.”

 

“The beds are so soft, aren’t they?” Bolin asked as he pulled out a chair for her. “It’s like sleeping on a cloud…which makes sense since this is an Air Temple.”

 

Mako crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at his brother’s less than clever joke. “That’s why you hardly ever come home to the apartment? Soft beds? And here I thought you stayed on the island because of Opal.”

 

Bolin feigned a hurt look and clutched his chest with both hands. “I’m insulted you’d even say that! I stay on this island for my dear, sweet, _amazing_ Opal! The fluffy beds are just a plus.”

 

“Ugh. Can you at least wait until I’m gone before you slobber all over my niece?”

 

“Aunt Lin!” Wing and Wei shouted as she walked into the dining room, clad in her police uniform.

 

Wing winced as he spoke and Lin walked over to him, gently clapping him on the back. “Heard you got the worst of it, kid. Didn’t Kya give you something to ease the pain?”

 

“Yeah but it made me hallucinate and everyone told me I said some pretty weird shit. I’ll skip the next dose take the pain like a man!” He flexed both arms and hid another wince with a grin.

 

Lin smirked and scanned the room. “You kids ready to tell me what happened yesterday? Where’s Korra?”

 

“She’s probably still getting dressed, you know how she is in the mornings,” Tenzin replied. “Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, how about the four of us go outside to meditate?”

 

“Aw Dad,” Meelo whined. “I can’t meditate on a full stomach! Besides, I want to sit next to my beautiful lady while she eats!”

 

“Come now Meelo, you may sit with Asami at dinner should she decide to join us?” Tenzin smiled at her.

 

“I’d love to Tenzin, thank you.” Asami smiled back. “It’s a date Meelo,” she said as she ruffled his hair.

 

The young air bender flashed a wide grin before hopping off the table and following his father and siblings outside.

 

“What about you, Sato?” Lin questioned. “You okay? That was some explosion, it maybe destroyed a fourth of your estate.”

 

“ _Seriously?_ ” Korra appeared behind them. “I’m so sorry about your house, Asami.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for. It wasn’t your fault,” Asami answered, waving her words away. “I’m just glad nobody was seriously injured.”

 

Their conversation was cut short when Pema re-entered the dining room looking for Asami. Hiroshi was on the phone waiting for her. Pema led her to Tenzin’s study and once again Asami was left alone in the room.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Come home.” The line went dead.

 

She sighed and gently put the phone back in its place. After everything that happened yesterday, she didn’t feel like seeing her father or Amon. She had a gut feeling that he would also be at the estate waiting for her.

 

“—and that’s when we heard the explosion,” Asami heard Opal say to Lin as she reached the dining room.

 

 She must have worn an expression on her face upon returning seeing as Korra was immediately by her side.

 

“Is everything okay? Is your dad okay?”

 

“Everything’s fine, he’s just worried about me. He wants me to come home.”

 

“Now? Are you sure it’s safe? The Equalists can attack again.”

 

“About that,” Mako cut in. “It’s like they knew exactly where to find us. Do you think we’re being followed?”

 

“Maybe…” Lin replied slowly. “You kids be careful out there and call me as soon as you see trouble.” She stood from the table and walked over to Asami, metal boots thudding loudly with each step. “You’re going back to see your dad? Need an escort?”

 

Asami opened her mouth to speak but Wei beat her to it. “It’s okay Aunt Lin, I can do it! You’re probably needed at the station.”

 

“Yeah,” Mako agreed. “I’ll go too, then I’ll meet you at the station, Chief.”

 

Lin nodded and left.

 

“You guys don’t have to baby sit me, I’ll be fine. It’s only a fifteen minute walk after getting off the ferry,” Asami told the others after Lin had gone.

 

“We’re not babysitting you, we just want to make sure you get home okay,” Korra retorted with a smile. “We’ll all walk you back!”

 

Bolin draped an arm over Korra’s shoulders and gave her a playful shake. “Whoa, whoa, as much as I love Team Avatar bonding time, Tenzin’s gonna kill you if you skip out on meditating again.”

 

“Bolin—“

 

“Nope. You two ladies,” he pointed to Opal and Korra, “are gonna do your air bender stuff.” He glanced at Wing who was slumped over in his chair and beginning to drool. “Wing, you’re gonna get another healing session from Kya, drink your damn cactus juice, and go back to sleep. Wei, Mako, and I will safely escort Asami home! Now let’s go!”

 

“Excellent game plan Bolin,” Opal giggled, kissing him on the cheek. “But we haven’t had breakfast yet.”

 

Mako laughed and leaned back in his chair. “Yeah little bro, but I’m impressed of your newfound ability to lead.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Bolin clapped his hands together loudly. “Breakfast, then we go! Oh and can someone check Wing’s pulse? I can’t tell if he’s dead or sleeping.”

 

______________

 

Once again Asami found herself sitting across her father’s desk inside his home office while Amon stood, arms crossed and back leaning against the bookshelf on her right. The boys had walked her home and left only when she reassured them that she would be okay for the hundredth time.

 

It had been minutes since she sat down and none of them has said a word. She could feel Amon staring intently at her through his mask while Hiroshi lay his hands flat on the desk and looking anywhere but. Asami sat still with her hands folded in her lap and waited for someone to speak first. She had nothing to say.

 

Finally, Amon broke the ice. “I’d like to apologize for yesterday’s incident, Miss Sato,” he said coolly, not moving an inch from where he stood. “We apparently got too carried away with the explosives.”

 

Asami pursed her lips and said nothing.

 

“Your father informed me of your disapproval. I understand you must have felt—“

 

“Betrayed?” she cut in.

 

“Precisely but I assure you that was not the intended purpose. We agreed that by attacking you, it would diminish any suspicion the Avatar might have had with you.”

 

“I didn’t want you to know,” Hiroshi sighed. “I wanted the attack to look as realistic as possible. I was protecting your cover.”

 

The heiress narrowed her eyes at her father and slapped a hand loudly on his desk. “Realistic? It _was_ a real attack because I was hurt in the process! I don’t _need_ your help ‘protecting my cover,’ I was fine! Nobody was even suspicious but now, everyone is wondering how the Equalists knew _exactly_ where the Avatar was!” From the corner of her eye she could see that Amon remained still, not even flinching in the slightest from her outburst.

 

“That may be but not one person suspects you Miss Sato, correct? Our plan worked. Judging by the way you fought so fiercely to protect the benders yesterday, I assume you have them fooled with your feigned loyalty. Bravo, Miss Sato. Had I not known any better you might have even fooled me as well.”

 

She nearly shivered at the way he spoke, as calmly as ever in his almost monotonous tone. It was as if the room frosted over with each word said out loud, she could almost feel the blood in her veins running cold. Was Amon that intimidating or was this just her imagination?

 

“My loyalties lie on the side of equality. I am completely invested in this mission, no matter how long it takes and I will do anything to earn their trust.”

 

Hiroshi’s desk chair creaked loudly as he leaned back and spoke. “Did you learn anything about the Avatar? Any weaknesses?”

 

Asami swallowed as her mind began to race. She never intended to allow herself to genuinely care for Korra and the rest of Team Avatar. It was only normal since she was her soul mate after all, but Asami still had a job to do. She thought about her mother, whose life was taken away far too young by the hands of benders. She never wanted that to ever happen to anyone again.

 

“The Avatar is still recovering from her battle a few years ago. It took a toll on her body, she still hasn’t completely healed.”

 

“And what of the Avatar State?” Amon asked nonchalantly.

 

Asami took a deep breath and remembered the moment she and Korra shared the previous night. It was so easy for her to open up to Korra and the same could easily be said about her, so why did she feel so guilty? Asami knew that if she exposed Korra’s secret then the Equalists would be able to use her weaknesses against her and take away her bending. If and when Korra found out, she would never speak to her again. On the other hand, if Korra were allowed to keep her bending then they would have no threat, no power. The Equalist movement would become a joke.

 

“She is unable to go into the Avatar State.”

 

She swallowed thickly yet again and gritted her teeth, allowing the knot in her stomach to tighten. Korra would never forgive her for this, but Asami felt like she had no choice; she had to sacrifice her own happiness for the well being of others. No one should have to go through the suffering of losing a loved one to the likes of violent benders.

 

“That is indeed good news. Excellent work Miss Sato, now we have the advantage.”

 

“That really is great news Asami,” her father chimed. “Now we can rid these benders for good.”

 

Asami frowned. “Rid the benders? You mean rid them of _bending_?”

 

Hiroshi coughed loudly then cleared his throat, waving his hand. “Yes, yes, of course. That’s what I meant.”

 

“Miss Sato, are you aware that the pro-bending tournament is in eight weeks?”

She turned and peered curiously at Amon’s mask. “Yes, I’m aware. The Fire Ferrets have been training for the finals. What about it?”

 

Amon straightened and put both hands behind his back. “That is when we will strike. The pro-bending tournament will attract benders like a flock of panda geese and they are the audience that we need for this.”

 

“Audience?”

 

“We need to show everyone that we mean business, that we are serious about our fight for equality. Having the right kind of people watching will send our message across. I will need your assistance in making sure the Avatar will be there. Can you do that?”

 

The knot in Asami’s stomach continued to tighten and she felt nauseous. “She’s their water bender, she will be there.” Her heart began to beat so quickly and loudly that her ear drums were about to burst. “However I will need more time to find any more weaknesses and useful information and in order to do so, I need to remain on Air Temple Island.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Hiroshi said forcefully. “I want you here at the estate, where I can keep an eye on you.”

 

“How can I stay here when a fourth of our house is gone?”

 

“Your bedroom and office are just fine!”

 

“Hiroshi,” Amon countered calmly. “Perhaps your daughter is right. Living with the Avatar may help us with our mission. She is more than capable of handling herself should something arise.”

 

“Then so be it,” he sighed, clearly defeated. “Find out what you need to then come home immediately. Understand?”

 

Asami let out a small breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Yes.”

 

“Excellent, Miss Sato. This meeting is now over, I will contact you again when our date for the…event comes near.”

 

She nodded once, stood from her chair, and exited the office. Asami had never felt so frustrated in her life. Maybe she wasn’t just frustrated, but she was also anxious, ashamed, guilty, and all of the above. She needed badly to release these feelings so she quickly jogged up the stairs and headed for her bedroom which, true to Hiroshi’s word, was left untouched by the explosion. The heiress hastily removed her clothing and replaced them with tight black shorts and a matching gray tank then trudged to the basement where the gym laid, each stomp heavier than the last.

 

Asami flicked the lights on, walked past the weights, and headed straight toward the punching bag, not bothering to grab her gloves or even wrapping her hands. She forced all of her anger into her right hand and slammed her fist into the bag. All her frustrations poured into her left hand as she threw another punch. Asami did this over and over until her knuckles were raw and bloody, leaving red streaks all across the surface.

 

 _How can I do this to her?_ Punch, punch. _She didn’t do anything to deserve this._ Punch, kick. _I’m just trying to make the world a better place._

 

The last punch met with such force that the bag flew off the hook and across the gym, thudding heavily as it hit the ground. Asami angrily threw it back in its place and kicked it bitterly. She stood facing the bag as it swung back and forth while desperately trying to stop the tears that were forming in her green eyes. When she realized her attempts were futile, she grabbed the punching bag with both hands to stop its swinging, leaned her forehead against it, and began to sob uncontrollably.

 

The Sato heiress tightened her grip and let out a cry before slowly slumping down onto the padded mat, bringing her knees to her chest, and continued sobbing through gritted teeth. Her heart wrenched and she found it impossible to rid herself of the gnawing feeling of tremendous guilt that had settled in the pit of her stomach. Asami cried until her tears ran dry and only then did she proceed to wipe down her equipment before standing in the shower for what seemed like an eternity. Maybe if she stayed there long enough her problems would wash away.

 

It was already well into the afternoon by the time she was dressed and finished applying her make up. Asami dug a large suitcase out of her closet and tossed it on top of her bed, then placed numerous pairs of neatly folded clothes inside. She knew she would be staying on the island for a while but the exact number of days was unknown to her. If Asami were to be completely honest with herself, she’d wish that she could stay there forever, surrounded by friends and love.

 

Next, she stuffed her boots and slippers into a burgundy duffel bag with a golden Future Industries logo on the side. She buttoned her favorite jacket, pulled on her boots, and flung the duffel bag over her shoulder and headed toward her bedroom door while hauling her luggage closely behind her. Asami opened the door and found herself face to face with her father, who still had his hand up, as if he were just about to knock.

 

“You’re leaving already?”

 

“Yes,” she replied as she pushed her way past him.

 

Hiroshi frowned as he struggled to keep up with his daughter’s pace down the hall. “Asami, are you really still upset? Listen, it was a great opportunity for us to measure the Avatar’s abilities and—“

 

Asami stopped halfway down the stairs and spun around to face her father. “You’re really going to ask if I’m still upset? Of course I’m upset, you _used_ me! How can you use your own daughter as bait? I was _attacked_ , Dad! By _your_ command!”

 

“You’re being overdramatic. You weren’t seriously injured and you made it out—“

 

“Just stop. I have nothing else to say to you.”

 

“When will you be home—“

 

Asami was out the door and slammed it shut before she could hear the rest of Hiroshi’s question. She walked toward one of the smaller garages where she kept her Satomobile and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was safe from the explosion. She absent mindedly threw her luggage in the trunk and drove around the city, practicing a fake smile before turning into the ferry for Air Temple Island. Asami parked her car on the side and no sooner when she popped her trunk did a couple of eager Air Acolytes take her luggage to her room for her. She bowed and thanked them then briskly walked to the training grounds, desperately needing a distraction.

 

She must have had a radar for the Avatar because she found Korra training with Kai and Opal within seconds. Asami found Wing stretched out lazily on a stone bench, watching them train. She quietly sat beside him.

 

“Whoa hey, Asami!” he laughed, clearly startled. “You came here all by yourself? Why didn’t you call?”

 

“That’s okay, I drove here. How are you feeling?”

 

Wing chuckled and rubbed the side of his head with his knuckles. “Better actually, thanks for asking. How did things go with your dad? Is he still rattled from the attack?”

 

“As fine as it could have gone,” she admitted, albeit bitterly. “He’s just worried about me I guess. Where are the others?”

 

“Mako’s still at work at the station but he should be here before dinner. Wei and Bolin are sparring somewhere around here. They got into an argument about who would win: a metal or lava bender.”

 

“Who do you have your money on?”

 

“Honestly? I’m proud of my metal bending but I’ve got to say lava bending takes the cake. There’s no way any of us would survive if Bolin suddenly decided to drown us all in boiling hot lava.”

 

They both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Kai and Opal team up against Korra.

Asami struggled to not make it obvious that she was staring at Korra and her incredibly toned body. Every time she stretched out her arm, Asami could see tiny beads of sweat and every outline of her defined muscles. When Korra turned she could see the dip of her shoulder blades and it was becoming increasingly difficult to not let her mind wander into unspeakable imagination.

 

With a few wide arm motions Korra suddenly had Kai trapped in a cyclone of air above her head. Asami noticed Korra was looking back at her over her shoulder, laughing and she couldn’t help laughing with her.

 

“Hey! Korra! Come on, let me down!”

 

“Well okay, if that’s what you really want!” Korra immediately ceased her movement and Kai landed harshly on his rear.

 

“Oooh…” Opal teased. “That sounded like it hurt. Jinora is definitely going to feel that!”

 

He groaned in response.

 

From the corner of her eye Asami could see Bolin and Wei casually making their way toward them. “Wow…” she said, eyeing scorched holes in their clothes. “What happened?”

 

Bolin flashed a nervous grin. “I may have gotten too excited with my lava bending.”

 

“No kidding!” Wei howled. “Your bending would’ve killed the both of us if I hadn’t thrown rocks in that little lava moat of yours!”

 

“Those rocks were what caused the lava to splash!” Bolin laughed as he motioned at their clothes. “Besides, I can control it but you started panicking!”

 

Opal smiled and kissed her soul mate on his dirt smeared cheek. “Well whatever you guys did, I hope you fixed it or Tenzin will go ballistic.”

 

“Already done! Looks like I’m gonna need a shower before dinner though.”

 

Wing sniffed the air and made a face. “Everyone here aside from Asami and me needs a shower. All I smell is sweat…and I’m pretty sure I smell someone’s hair burning too.”

 

_____________

 

“Hey, what are you working on?”

 

Asami looked up from the desk in her borrowed room and smiled as Korra sauntered in and flopped on the bed.

 

“Just sketching some designs for a new line of Satomobiles. I want them to be more environmentally friendly. With so many cars in one area, I can’t imagine that it’d be good for the environment.”

 

“Oh Asami Sato, always working hard to protect the greater good.”

 

Asami’s smiled faded as her stomach did a flip. She didn’t want to think about this right now.

 

“How was training today? At least now you smell better.”

 

“Ha! I always smell nice. Training was mundane as usual. I’m not a very exciting person.”

 

Asami chuckled and got up from the desk to sit at the foot of the bed. “Now you’re being too modest. You’re the Avatar, what’s more exciting than that?”

 

“Hmm…” Korra hummed. “How about being a pretty, brilliant engineer?”

 

Maybe she meant it or maybe it was revenge for making her blush last night but whatever it was, Asami’s face turned red and by the looks of Korra’s grin, it was definitely her desired effect. Before either of them could say anything else, Opal poked her head in and announced that dinner was almost ready.

 

“You’re gonna love Pema’s soup,” Korra beamed as they walked toward the dining room together. “It’s a thick sweet and sour soup with bamboo shoots and wild mushrooms and I swear I can eat a whole pot by myself.”

 

“I wouldn’t doubt that,” Asami grinned at her.

 

Mako was already at the table and it seemed like he was in high spirits, which was unusual considering he was always brooding about something. “Asami, hey!”

 

“Hey yourself, Mako. You sure are in a great mood, what’s going on?”

 

“MAKO’S GOING TO BE THE CHIEF OF POLICE!” Bolin shouted with pride, playfully punching his older brother’s arm.

 

“Not yet, Bolin!” Mako shook his head but was still smiling. “Lin made the announcement today that she’ll be training me as her successor but it’ll still be a few years before I’m actually the chief.”

 

“That’s great, Mako!” Asami praised. “You’re already one of the best detectives so I’m sure being chief will come naturally to you.”

 

“Not to mention you already have Lin’s signature chief scowl,” Korra added and everyone burst with laughter.

 

Pema strolled in with a tray full of rice bowls and began plopping them onto the table. Everyone settled into their seats and Asami sat down with Korra to her left and Meelo to her right. The entire dinner consisted of Bumi enthusiastically recalling embarrassing childhood stories of Tenzin and Kya and his grand adventures during his time serving in the United Forces. Pema’s soup was the last course and Asami stood to help her bring it out, only to have Korra stop her and insist on doing it instead. Both women came out minutes later and set a steaming porcelain bowl of soup in front of each person.

 

“Oh Korra, I forgot the spoons,” Pema started.

 

“Don’t worry, sit Pema! I’ll get them.”

 

Everyone at the table resumed their chatter and Asami felt Meelo tug on her sleeve. “How do you get your hair to look so silky and smooth like that?”

 

“Maybe I’ll share some of my secret products if you grow out some more hair of your own,” she smiled down at him.

 

Ikki snorted from across the table jeered at her brother. “Stop trying to flirt with her Meelo, she’s too pretty for you!”

 

The young air bender stood from his seat and shouted back at her. “No she’s not! She’s just the right amount of pretty for me!” He swung his elbow as he yelled and accidentally knocked over the hot bowl of soup directly over Asami’s right thigh. She couldn’t stop herself from letting out a loud yelp and jumped up immediately, wiping her pants with a napkin in one hand and frantically fanning with the other.

 

“I’m sorry! It was an accident!”

 

Not more than two seconds later everyone heard another yelp from the kitchen. Korra walked out moments later with a slight limp as she rubbed her thigh, in the exact spot where Asami was burned.

 

“What?” Korra asked. The entire table was silent as they looked back and forth between her and Asami, who was still fanning her leg.

 

It was another few seconds of absolute silence before the room erupted in loud excitement. “I KNEW IT!” Kya screamed, high fiving a laughing Pema. Opal, Jinora, and Ikki were clapping their hands and were shrieking unintelligibly, Bolin, Mako, Meelo, and the twins were slack jawed, while Bumi and Tenzin nodded and chuckled warmly in their direction.

 

“WAIT!” Wei shouted over the noise. “We have to make sure!”

He slowly rose from his seat, walked over to where Korra stood, and slapped her across the face.

 

__________________

 

Asami stood nervously outside Korra’s bedroom door, debating on whether or not she should knock. This wasn’t how she imagined revealing the truth of their bond, if at all.

 

She swallowed hard and tapped lightly on the door frame. “Korra?”

 

“Come in.”

 

She slid open the door then closed it as soon as she was inside. Korra’s room was decorated with some Water Tribe artwork and there were a couple framed pictures of her parents and friends on the walls. Asami sat on the bed where Korra was lying, facing the ceiling.

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“Of course not,” Korra answered, sitting up. “I just feel stupid I guess. My soul mate was right in front of me this entire time and I never knew.”

 

Asami only laughed at her response.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Does what hurt?”

 

“Being my soul mate. Does it hurt?”

 

Asami stayed quiet and studied the Avatar’s face. Her blue eyes were brimming with concern and it looked as if she was going to cry.

 

“It’s not so bad,” Asami lied, remembering the time her legs gave out during a meeting. “I can take it.”

 

“I know you’re lying…I’m so sorry Asami.” She paused. “You deserve better than me. You don’t deserve to be in pain all the time.”

 

“Hey,” Asami said softly as she placed both hands on the sides of Korra’s face. “Look at me. Whatever happens, we’re in it together. Okay? I think…you might be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.” Asami dropped her hands from the other woman’s face, alarmed by what she had just said out loud. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” she recovered.

 

Korra nodded and smiled at her. “I feel the same about you.” They were silent for a moment before she spoke again. “I just wish Wei didn’t have to slap me. That was so unnecessary.”

 

Asami huffed and caressed her cheek. “I know, but I guess that’s what we get for laughing when he did that for Opal and Bolin.” She slowly slipped off the bed and stood. “I guess it’s time for bed, huh? It definitely was an eventful day.”

 

“Yeah…you don’t have to leave though. You can sleep in my room if you want, in case you get another nightmare.”

 

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” Asami grinned.

 

The Avatar made room for her on the bed and fell asleep as soon as the lights were off.

 

 _You’re wrong Korra_ , Asami thought to herself. _I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you._

 

She almost laughed bitterly at the ironic twist of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, I was definitely distracted by the new episodes of Steven Universe :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami struggles with her feelings for Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about my horrendously late update!

“Good morning Asami, you’re up early.” Kya was standing at the stove, about to put a tea kettle on. “Or did you not sleep at all last night?” she winked.

 

Asami felt her face getting hot as she pushed back loose strands of her hair. “No, no, nothing like that. Korra fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.”

 

“But not you? You must have been so disappointed…”

 

“Kya!” she laughed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. “We haven’t even talked about what we were going to do about this whole soul mate business, let alone… _that_.”

 

“What do you mean ‘whole soul mate business?’  It’s supposed to be a special bond, not a complicated company meeting! You may be thinking about it too hard.”

 

Asami folded her hands on top of the table and sighed. “Maybe you’re right. Dad was so protective and busy prepping me to take over the company while I was growing up that I didn’t have many friends. I used to fantasize about meeting my soul mate when I was younger but as time went on, I stopped thinking about it…until now. I guess what I’m saying is that this is all new to me, having friends _and_ Korra.”

 

She was glad the tea kettle whistled before she could continue. This way, it’d give her a second or two to gather her thoughts while Kya was distracted.

 

The healer brought the kettle and two tea cups to the table and poured one for each of them. She slid one of the cups across the surface and reached out to put a comforting hand over Asami’s.

 

“I can see why you’re a little overwhelmed,” she smiled softly as Asami looked up at her. “But you need to get out of the office more, live a little. You couldn’t have chosen a better group of friends though, they’re all great kids and they love you.”

 

A pang of guilt shot through Asami, though she made no reaction to the comment.

 

“And I see the way Korra looks at you,” Kya continued. “I know you feel the same way for her too. I’m not saying drop everything and get married right away, but don’t be afraid to let your guard down. Having the Avatar as your soul mate can be a handful but just as rewarding. If you don’t believe me, you can ask my mom.”

 

“You’re right, but I can’t help feeling like I don’t deserve her. Korra is just so amazing in a million different ways and I just…I know I’m not good enough for her.”

 

Asami wished more than anything that she could just come forth and tell Kya everything, but she couldn’t. She forced herself to believe she was doing the right thing by suffering alone in silence.

 

“You’re not perfect, so what? Neither is Korra. She’ll love you for all your faults like you will her and I know the both of you can overcome anything that gets thrown your way.”

 

The Sato heiress smiled weakly before reaching across and pulling Kya into a hug. “Thanks Kya, this really helped.”

 

“Good, I’m glad,” she chuckled, patting Asami on the back. “You don’t have to rush into things. Just let it happen naturally, and you girls will eventually end up where you’re supposed to.”

 

Asami found a friend in the old water bender and the two chatted for an hour or so before the others woke up for breakfast. Korra was the last to finally trudge in before taking a seat next to her soul mate. The meal went smoothly (with no accidental burns or revelations this time) aside from occasional snickers and innuendos directed toward the pair.

 

“So what are you guys anyway?” Bolin asked after breakfast. He and Asami offered to clean up and do the dishes as Korra, Opal, and the others went outside to begin their day of training.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, did you guys…you know?” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

 

Asami snorted in response at his childlike gesture which only made him grin in return.

 

“I take that as a yes?”

 

“No, Bolin! We’re just friends and she—I mean, _we_ only found out last night that we were soul mates.”

 

“Right…” he said slowly. “So how long have you known before that?”

 

“Okay, you caught me. I’ve known since the first time I saw her.”

 

“Oh, at the gym! The same day you met the rest of us!”

 

“Right,” she lied.

 

Bolin finished toweling the last plate and set it gently on the dish rack before turning back to Asami. “I can tell that she’s really into you, you know. I’m getting that vibe from you too and if you guys wanna take it slow, I’ll respect that but I just wanted to say that you guys are perfect for each other.”

 

She gave him a small smile. “Thanks Bolin, I really appreciate that.” Asami really did appreciate his words but it was a daily reminder of her betrayal. She wasn’t just deceiving Korra, but everyone else as well. She felt her heart drop at the thought and lightly bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Bolin’s smile faded. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing,” she lied again. “Just a lot going on right now. It’s starting to get a little overwhelming.”

 

He put an arm around Asami’s shoulder and led her outside to a small patio near the pavilion. “Then how about a game of pai sho? You said it always helps clear your mind when you need a distraction, right?”

 

She was genuinely touched that Bolin remembered such a detail about her, which only made her heartache harder to bear. Of all of Team Avatar, Bolin definitely had the biggest heart and maybe, just maybe, he’d forgive her and continue to be friends if they all got out of this alive. But that was wishful thinking on Asami’s part and she knew it.

 

The two played in comfortable silence with Bolin making speedy decisions while Asami put more time and thought into her moves.

 

“Where’s Mako? Why didn’t he come to the island for breakfast today?” Asami asked as she moved her tiles carefully.

 

“He went to the station early today, said something about wanting to track down the Equalist hideout.”

 

She cringed at the word “Equalist” but noticed the way Bolin’s shoulders slumped as he spoke. He wore a slight frown as he stared at the pai sho tiles, pretending to think about his next move.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“If I said ‘nothing’s the matter,’ you’re just going to ask again, right?”

 

“You bet I am.”

 

“Everyone has a role except me,” Bolin sighed. “Korra’s the Avatar, you’re the genius future CEO of a giant company, Mako’s the next Chief of Police, Opal’s training to be an air bending master, and so on. But me? I’m just Bolin. Everyone has a goal or a long term plan but I don’t fit in anywhere.”

 

“But you’re a famous mover star, that’s definitely something.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything to me…Sure, I made some good money making those movers but I always imagined myself helping people. Everyone’s helping a cause but me.”

 

“Hey,” Asami said softly, putting a hand on his forearm. “You’ll figure it out eventually, Bolin. It’s never too late to be the person you should’ve been. Just take it one day at a time and you’ll be where you want to be before you even know it.”

 

“You’re right Asami,” Bolin grinned. “No, you’re _absolutely_ right! I got this!”

 

She reached over the pai sho board and ruffled his hair with both hands. “Your heart is as big as your head Bolin, don’t you ever forget that!”

 

He laughed loudly and gave her a heartwarming smile. “You managed to clear my head of a problem that’s been eating at me for weeks in a single breath. Is there anything you _can’t_ do Asami? You’re perfect! No wonder Korra’s so into you.”

 

“Is that why you wanted to play pai sho with me?” she asked changing the subject. “So you’re the one who needed a distraction, not me!”

 

“We both needed one! Well whatever it was that was bothering you, I hope you’ll be able to solve it like you did with my problem.”

 

_If only it were that easy, Bolin._

 

_______________

Asami retired to her room after a few more games against Bolin. He was delightful to have around but she was getting rather anxious and opted to be alone for a little while. The pressure of deciding what to do about the pro-bending tournament began to take a toll on her mind and she did what Asami Sato always did whenever she got emotional—she buried herself in her work.

 

Normally that would have taken her mind off things but she found herself sitting at the desk idly doodling circles instead of working on sketches for the new Satomobile engine. She drew another circle, but this time more shapely. Two smaller ovals were drawn inside and eventually became eyes. Minutes later Asami found herself staring at a messy but detailed sketch of the Avatar.

 

_What the hell?_

 

She closed her sketch book and leaned back in the chair, gently massaging her temple with her fingers. _Staying on this island with her is going to drive me crazy._

 

_______________

 

Before Asami knew it, an entire week had passed. She liked the routine that she had fallen into—wake up, breakfast, quality time bonding with Bolin over washing dishes, assisting the Beifong twins in pranking their sister, and most importantly, being with Korra. Not a single night passed that they did not share the bed together. Either Asami slept in Korra’s room or Korra in hers, but they were never alone (which called for excessive teasing from everyone on the island).

 

Tenzin had allowed Asami to use the phone in his study to contact her assistant at Future Industries regarding her work. Asami was still actively avoiding her father and he must have been doing the same because there was no attempt to reach her. She managed to get a fair amount of work done during the day but it seemed like every time she tried to focus on her blueprints or anything but the Avatar, Korra always crept back into her mind.

 

It was mid-afternoon when Mako, Bolin, Wing, Wei, Opal, and Asami were huddled in a tight circle in the middle of the pavilion. Mako had just arrived on the island clutching a small burlap bag half filled with colorful glass marbles.

 

“I can’t believe you kept those after all these years!” Bolin said excitedly as he emptied the bag into his hand. A few of them rolled off his palm and onto the ground.

 

With a few deft finger motions, Opal air bent the marbles and spun them between the flats of her palms. “Were these a part of your childhood?”

 

“I guess you can say that. Mako and I hustled these from some kid back when we were living in the streets.”

 

“Mako, really?” Wing snorted. “I always took you for a stiff.”

“Yeah, especially since you’re a cop,” Wei added.

 

Mako cracked a grin. “I wasn’t a cop back then. I was just a punk trying to make it.”

 

“Those were the days,” Bolin sighed cheerfully. “Let’s see if we still remember how to play.” He loosely scattered the marbles onto the floor of the pavilion and everyone watched as he and Mako shot them around.

 

“Usually there’s supposed to be a circle either dug or drawn into the ground and the goal of the game is to shoot all of your opponent’s marbles out of the circle,” Mako explained.

 

“I’ve never seen you so concentrate so hard,” Opal teased her boyfriend. Bolin was crouched low to the ground, carefully aiming with his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth.

 

“Of course, this is the game of my childhood! Watch this, babe, this one’s for you!” Bolin stretched his thumb and shot the marble, only to have it miss its target by a foot as it rolled onto the steps entering the pavilion.

 

“Are you serious?!”

 

“What was _that_ , Bolin?”

 

“You lost your touch, little bro.”

 

Everyone was so engrossed in giving Bolin a hard time that nobody noticed Korra making her way toward them.

 

“What’s everyone yelling about?” she asked as she casually approached the first step.

 

“Korra watch out for the marbles—“ Mako began, but it was too late. Korra stepped directly onto the single marble and slipped forward, grabbing the closest thing to her for support. It just so happened that the closest thing, or rather, person, to her was Asami.

 

It took a few full seconds before Asami realized she was flat on her back, staring up at wide, blue eyes. Korra had grabbed onto Asami to break her fall and somehow ended up on top of her, faces just inches apart.

 

Asami couldn’t take her eyes off Korra’s lips; they were right there, so close to her own. She wanted to lean in, be even closer, and she swore she felt Korra lean in too.

 

A loud cough from Wei interrupted Asami’s thoughts and an embarrassed Korra scrambled to her feet before extending an arm to help her soul mate up.

 

“Seriously?” Wing smirked. “The great Avatar Korra can dodge boulders and defeat evil spirits, but gets done in by a single glass marble?”

 

“Oh shut up,” she said as everyone laughed. “I didn’t see it!”

 

Opal sandwiched herself between Korra and Asami and flung her arms around both their shoulders, a habit she picked up from Bolin. She winked at them both and said, “Good thing Asami was there for you to grab onto.”

 

Korra’s face went red as she shrugged away, which only made Opal giggle even more.

 

Mako let out a sigh as he casually stretched his arms behind his head. “Okay, okay. As much as I’d love to make fun of Korra and Asami some more, let’s clean up these marbles and play somewhere safer.”

 

They continued to laugh as they collected the rest of the marbles and made their way to the training ground, leaving Korra and Asami alone at the pavilion.

 

“Hey,” Korra said to Mako as he turned to follow the others. “I don’t mind when they tease me like that, it’s pretty amusing…but thanks. You didn’t have to though; it’s all in good fun.”

 

“I’ll always have your back,” he smiled at her. “You too, Asami.” He gave a mock salute and shuffled off the steps.

 

“I’m really sorry about earlier,” Korra said quietly once Mako was out of sight.

 

Asami raised an eyebrow at her. “What, falling? Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Yeah, that and…Trying to make a move, I guess.”

 

“Ohhh, so you _were_ leaning in.”

 

Korra buried her face in her hands and hid behind the pillar. “I’m such an idiot, I’m so sorry. That was stupid of me. It’s just…I really, really like you and I think we should be together.”

 

Asami’s eyes widened at Korra’s confession and she stood frozen, mouth slightly agape. Of course she felt the same way, but she didn’t deserve to. She had betrayed her already and Korra didn’t even know it yet. Her heat was beating out of her chest and her mind was racing. Was this really happening?

 

“Asami?”

 

At that moment, she stepped forward and gently pressed her lips against Korra’s. It was a chaste kiss and they pulled away just a second later. Korra’s lips were soft and Asami immediately wanted to kiss her again. Korra must have read her mind because she leaned forward and they kissed again, except this time, it wasn’t as gentle or as chaste. Asami returned it with fervor as she wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders.

 

 _Finally_ , Asami thought to herself. She wanted this. She _needed_ this. Asami knew what she was doing but she couldn’t stop, she couldn’t bring herself to ruin the happiest moment of her life so far. She knew that being with Korra now would only hurt her more after she finds out the truth.

 

Korra’s hands made their way under the back of Asami’s shirt, which caused her to gasp and pull away.

 

Korra retracted her hands immediately. “I’m sorry, I took it too far, I’m so sorry.”

 

“No, it’s not that…I just—I have to go.”

 

She turned around and briskly made her way back into the temple. She heard Korra shout her name and another apology but resisted the urge to look back.

 

____________

 

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Everyone picked up on the tension and noticed that neither Korra nor Asami were eating much. Tenzin’s futile attempts of casual conversations were cringe worthy and Asami was glad when she was finally able to excuse herself from the table.

 

Tonight was supposed to be Asami’s turn to sleep in Korra’s room but instead she found herself sitting at the foot of her bed, mindlessly scribbling in her sketchbook. After arguing with herself for over an hour about the situation, she tossed her sketchbook onto the desk with an irritated sigh. The pages flipped and landed on the sketch of Korra that she had drawn earlier this week. Asami gazed at her own drawing and took it as a sign and stood up, clearly having made up her mind. She wanted to be with Korra.

 

A knock came from the door before she had any time to change her decision.

 

“Come in,” she called quietly.

 

Korra slowly walked in and sat at the edge of the bed, averting her eyes. “I’m sorry. I got carried away; I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Korra. I was just confused. I shouldn’t have walked away from you; I should be the one apologizing. I _did_ enjoy what we were doing.”

 

Korra smiled at her. “I did too. Are you confused about your feelings for me?”

 

“No. My feelings for you are clear…” she started seductively. Korra only raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. Asami sauntered over to the door before locking it, making her desires evident.

 

“Oh?” Korra said, amused. “Do you _really_ want to give everyone something else to make fun of us about?

 

“Well this time,” Asami whispered into her ear as she gently pushed Korra’s back to the bed. “Let’s give them something concrete.”

 

Maybe she was being selfish. Maybe in this case, it was hard not to be, but she had to be with Korra for at least one night before the truth comes out. Asami would be hated on both sides of the war and maybe the memory of this night would be enough to keep her going after all this is over.

 

_____________

 

“I guess we should go on a date first before we do this again,” Korra chuckled. “I don’t know, call me old fashioned.”

 

“Right,” Asami smiled back at her. “Because we’re such a traditional couple.”

 

“Couple? So are we an official couple now?”

 

“If…you’re okay with that. If you’re not into labels, that’s fine too.”

 

“No, no. I like it. I’m dating the most beautiful and brilliant girl in the world.”

 

“Are you going to ask me out on a date now or what?”

 

“Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?” Korra asked, pressing her lips to Asami’s forehead.

 

“Yes,” she breathed as she buried her face into Korra’s neck, holding her close.

 

As happy as Asami was at this particular moment, she knew it wouldn’t last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I actually don't know the American rules for shooting marbles, so I went with the Vietnamese rules of the game I used growing up.
> 
> 2\. Again, I'm sorry for the (extremely) late update. I meant to post sooner but life keeps deciding to mess with me.
> 
> 3\. School is unfortunately starting again in a few days and I have a full schedule this semester, which means it may take longer for me to update. Thanks for bearing with me!
> 
> 4\. THANK YOU for the comments and kudos, you guys are amazing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turtle-Duck Date Night!

Asami would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t the least bit annoyed. She and Korra were supposed to go on their first date last night but President Raiko insisted that the Avatar attend a last minute meeting.

 

“I’m sorry,” Korra had said to her before she left with Tenzin to the meeting. “I promise I’ll make it up to you!”

 

“Don’t worry!” Asami had shouted back to her as Korra was being ushered out. “There’s always tomorrow night!”

 

Except Raiko requested for another meeting the following night.

 

Asami knew she was being silly for being upset. She wasn’t upset with Korra, but rather her situation. She dreaded every moment she spent without her soul mate because that meant that she had nothing to distract her mind from thinking about everything she has done wrong. Being with Korra made her feel complete, loved, and most of all—happy.

 

Asami had made up her mind the night she and Korra slept together, right before she drifted to sleep. She was to tell Korra the truth, to lay everything on the table the day after their first date. Raiko, however, had other plans and now here she was, idly driving around the streets of Republic City in her crimson Satomobile to clear her mind.

 

Korra and Tenzin still weren’t home by the time she came back to the island. Though she wasn’t much of a cook, Asami busied herself by helping Pema and a few other Air Acolytes prepare dinner.

 

Dinner came and went and before she knew it, it was nearly 10 o’clock. Korra still wasn’t back. Asami cursed herself for feeling needy; she had always been so independent but she couldn’t seem to resist wanting to be with Korra every moment she could.

 

Asami had only been sleeping for maybe an hour before she heard her bedroom door slide open. She rubbed her eyes and focused on the outline that was quietly approaching her.

 

“Korra?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Sorry I was gone all day, bet you missed me huh?”

 

“Ha, I had a nice relaxing day without the Avatar around,” Asami replied, noticing that Korra was still completely dressed in her day outfit. “Aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to get changed and go to bed?”

 

“Nope,” Korra said, pulling Asami out of bed and to her feet. “I told you I’d make it up to you for cancelling on our date two nights in a row.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Get dressed and find out! I’ll be waiting at the dock.”

 

Asami exaggerated a groan as she shed her nightgown and slipped into her clothing. She carefully tip toed down the hall, careful not to disturb the island’s sleeping patrons. As soon as she stepped foot out of the temple, she lightly jogged in the direction of the dock and found Korra standing at the edge of the water, waiting for her with a grin on her face.

“What are we doing, Korra?” she asked. “The ferry doesn’t run this late at night.”

 

Korra grinned wider, literally sweeping Asami off her feet and into her strong arms and laughed when Asami let out a small yelp.

 

“Are you forgetting I’m the Avatar?” She extended an arm and balled her hand into a fist, freezing a tiny portion of water so that there was a thick, medium sized sheet of ice floating at the edge of the bay. “Hold on,” she said as she stepped onto the ice with Asami’s arms tight around her neck.

 

Korra leaned forward and the water beneath them transformed into a massive wave that swiftly carried them to the other side of the dock.

 

“Was that necessary?” Asami laughed as Korra gently set her back onto the ground. “Looked like you were just trying to show off.”

 

“Did it work? Are you impressed?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

Korra pretended to pout. “Well if that didn’t amaze you then maybe the next activity will!”

 

The couple walked hand in hand past the shops of Republic City and the park and continued walking until a tall tower, illuminated in bright, golden lights came into sight.

 

“Are we going to climb Harmony Tower?”

 

“Not exactly,” Korra smiled, gently squeezing Asami’s hand.

 

She led Asami a little further before they reached a large body of water just a few hundred yards from the tower. Asami looked across the water and noticed about half a dozen couples in boats shaped like turtle-ducks.

 

The realization finally hit her. “A nighttime boat ride?” she teased. “I didn’t think the Avatar would be so romantic!”

 

Korra turned a light shade of red as she began to rub the back of her neck. “You definitely bring it out of me. I’ve never worked this hard for someone before. Well, maybe except Tenzin. He expects so much of me and I always feel half dead after his training sessions.”

 

With a little wave of her hand, an empty turtle-duck boat suddenly glided toward them at the edge of the water. “This one is ours.”

 

“How long have you been planning this?”

“For a while I guess,” Korra answered as she steadied the boat long enough for Asami and herself to step in. “I knew I wanted to do this with you but I didn’t think you’d feel the same…but then we found out that we were soul mates. Even then I didn’t want to make you think that you _had_ to be with me so I was fine just being friends. Then you kissed me.”

 

“And _more_ ,” Asami purred into her ear.

 

“Right,” she laughed. “Honestly, I’m actually kind of embarrassed to admit this, but I thought you were just some prissy, elegant, rich girl when we first met. You definitely proved me wrong. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m just glad you changed your mind.”

 

_How could someone be so caring?_ Asami thought. _So sweet, so loving…_

 

She had to tell Korra the truth. There was no way that she would ever turn on Korra now. Amon was wrong, her father was wrong, _she_ was wrong. Benders aren’t to blame for her mother’s death, an individual was. She had to tell Korra, to warn her, even if it meant losing her.

 

Asami took a deep breath. “Korra, I—“

 

“I love you Asami.”

 

She blinked and stared into Korra’s piercing blue eyes. They were so clear that she saw her own reflection staring back at her.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Korra blurted, reacting to Asami’s lack of response. “It hasn’t even been that long; I knew it was too soon. I’m sorry—“

 

Asami cut her off mid sentence with a soft kiss. When they broke apart she leaned in and kissed her again and again, each kiss more passionate than the last. The need for air forced the two to pull apart and both stayed tangled in each other’s arms, panting to catch their breaths.

 

Korra leaned her forehead against Asami’s and chuckled softly. Her soul mate cupped her face and pulled her in for another kiss before resting her head on her chest. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami in response and both women stayed silent for minutes, maybe hours. All Asami knew was that she wanted to stay this way, in Korra’s arms, forever.

 

Asami opened her eyes again and realized they were completely alone now. Their neighboring boats had docked and no one was in sight.

 

“I understand if you don’t love me right now,” Korra said softly, breaking the silence. “I know things have been moving fast.”

 

Asami closed her eyes and winced. She did love Korra.

 

“I’m willing to wait for you, Asami.”

 

She shut her eyes tighter and started sobbing violently against Korra’s chest, ashamed of what she was going to say next.

 

“Asami?” Korra asked, alarmed. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

“I need to tell you something…”

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

“I’ve…I’ve been working for Amon,” Asami sobbed, unable to look her soul mate in the eye.

 

“What?” Korra loosened Asami’s grip on her arms and pushed her away. “You _what?_ ”

 

“I’m _so_ sorry, I never meant for it to end up like this. I found out you were my soul mate the night we ambushed you at the docks and I was just so desperate to get to know you and—“

 

Korra stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief. “That was _you?!_ All this time…How can you do this?” Her voice started to rise. “This was all just a giant trick wasn’t it? You don’t… _you don’t even care about me!_ ”

 

“I do! I _do_ care about you Korra, please—“

 

“No!” She thrust out her arm and the boat violently skirted across the water, ramming into the edge. “None of this was real! You, me, _us_ …this was all just a set up, wasn’t it? You’re just a spy! You used everyone to get to…” She shut her eyes. “You manipulated our—my friends to get to _me,_ ” Korra whispered the last word.

 

“Korra _please,_ just let me explain!” Asami’s vision was blurred with hot tears and she blindly threw out her arms in an attempt to stop Korra from jumping out of the boat, but it was too late. She scrambled out and ran after her shouting, “Korra! Stop, _please_! I’m sorry!”

 

Korra froze and turned her head to look at Asami. Asami’s heart leapt to her throat in hopes of forgiveness, or even a few seconds for an explanation, but it quickly faded as Korra bit her lip, forcing back her own tears. She turned her head back and positioned her clenched fists to the ground, then flew into the air and across the sky with an intense burst of flames.

 

Asami watched in silence as Korra disappeared into the night sky. Tears were streaming down her face, drenching the collar of her shirt. She had nowhere to go now. She slowly walked back to the boat, got inside, and pulled her knees to her chest.

 

She didn’t deserve to cry, not over Korra. Not after all that she has done to hurt people. Still, it didn’t stop the tears from coming. Asami buried her face into her hands and wept, completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and tell me what you guys think! I'm still new to writing so please tell me what you like or what I can do to improve.
> 
> It may be a while until the next update, school is taking up a lot of my time :(


	11. Chapter 11

Asami looked exactly as she felt—absolutely terrible. Hollow green eyes stared back at her through the dirty mirror and reflected what she felt inside. Empty, lost, and utterly hopeless.

 

She didn’t know how long she had stayed in the boat the previous night. All she knew was that she cried until she couldn’t cry anymore. Too ashamed to return to the temple, Asami had gotten up and trudged along the streets for at least two hours until she arrived at a dingy inn on the outskirts of Republic City. Inns such as these were known to be the main place where the Triads dealt with their sketchy businesses but nobody seemed to pay any attention to her when she walked in. The elderly woman in front had said nothing to Asami as she slid a rusty key across the surface of the desk, leaving light scratch marks. Her only form of communication was a sharp nod toward the nearest room.

 

Now Asami stood, leaning over the sink just like she had the same night she realized the Avatar was her soul mate. She considered going back home to the estate but she didn’t want to deal with her father either. Now an enemy on both sides, Asami had nowhere to go.

 

The Equalists haven’t figured out Asami’s loyalties yet, so she reconsidered and decided to go back to the estate where she could think of what to do next properly. She found that being in the decaying inn only depressed her even more—something she didn’t think was possible.

 

____________

 

“Hello?”

 

Asami walked passed the foyer and entered the kitchen. No one was in sight. She thought she must have lost track of her days being on the island and that it was the staff’s day off, but she quickly counted the days in her head and concluded that it was only the third day of the week. _Where is everybody?_ Asami walked quietly to her father’s home office and her soft footsteps echoed across the hallway. She has been alone in the house before, but it was never this eerily quiet.

 

She knocked once. Twice. No answer.

It was at that moment that Asami lost wind and felt as if someone had just plunged a hammer through her chest. _Korra must be up and training already._ She figured that Korra was obviously too distracted about the situation at hand to focus on her training. She must have told the entire island and everyone must hate her by now.

 

Bolin, Mako, Opal, Wing, and Wei. Even Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi. The people she now called her friends. Asami’s heart shattered at the thought of what they must have said about her. She couldn’t bear anyone else getting hurt because of her actions and then she realized what she needed. Help. That’s what she needed—help from her friends. They may not be her friends anymore but at the very least she owed them a formal apology and her word to take down Amon once and for all.

 

___________

 

Asami stood at the entrance of the Air Temple, taking in a shaky breath filled with anxiety and shame. What if they didn’t want to talk to her? What if they threw her out before she got a chance to apologize? _What if…what if…No. I have to do this; it’s the right thing to do._ Asami slid open the door and heard Bumi’s booming laughter coming from the kitchen and relaxed a bit. _He won’t be laughing anymore once he sees me._ Asami tensed up again. She sucked in another gulp of air, braced herself, and walked in.

 

“Ah, Asami!” Bumi greeted her warmly, much to her surprise. “There you are!”

 

Kya, who was the only other person in the room, was sitting across her brother with a steaming cup of tea in her hand. She winked at her and said, “I take it you and Korra had a _very_ good night.”

 

_What’s going on? Did Korra not tell them?_

 

“We didnt’…I’m—I’m so sorry,” Asami quivered.

 

Kya immediately stood and wrapped her arms around Asami. “Sweetie, what’s wrong? Did you two get in a fight?”

 

“She didn’t tell you? I thought—I assumed she’d tell everyone as soon as she got back.”

 

Bumi stood with a grave expression and gently set a hand on her shoulder. “What are you talking about, Asami?” he asked, laughter gone from his eyes. “Korra never came home last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sure has been a while since I've updated, hasn't it? MONTHS. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! I know this is a short chapter (and seriously, a cliff hanger?!) but I wanted to give you guys something before I disappeared again. School is terrible :)
> 
> Thanks for your comments and private messages on tumblr, it really does mean a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading Eqaulist Asami and Soulmate AU's where they can feel each other's pain, so why not twist it up and write one combining the two? All types of comments appreciated!
> 
> guacolaa.tumblr.com/


End file.
